Recollection
by SuWan
Summary: This is a JillxWesker fic. I just felt compelled to write one. A bit OOC but mostly all just fun! X3 This is a POV one, Ill try my best not to suck and I apologize for any inconveniences, But Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Recollection.**

**oOo Jill'sChapter oOo**

'_Foot steps…I hear foot steps.'_

'…_Why do I feel so, heavy?'_

'_Metal..?'_

"Time to wake up."

'_Chris..?'_

Lulling my head to the side slowly, everything seemed so...lethargic about me; so…faint. Eyelids aching to open to the world, but the strength within myself to do such an action seemed like I would have to carry a bag of bricks over a wall.

'_I think I'll rest a bit longer…'_

oOo_______________ oOo

Walking into that room, I knew would be a challenge and, I knew that we may even lose our lives, but I knew if anything, we were prepared to do whatever it took to stop Albert Wesker.

It seemed though, that regardless of how our confidence may have been this time, Chris and I were still not yet ready to face what Wesker had gained.

Kicking the doors open with much strength, Chris and I with guns ready and posture set to a quick dodge, our eyes both befell upon the limp body of Spencer partially slumped against Wesker. At that moment, as the thunder crashed and lightening struck, with those cool shades sitting on the sharp bridge of his nose, Weskers claim to be a god just seemed almost surreal.

Though much to the males disdain, Chris and I would both stop Wesker, Tonight.

As we clashed with bullets and fists, Victory seemed to almost shine, but like the lightening that illuminated the night sky outside, our face for victory fleeted away as quickly.

"No!"

Seeing Chris being held by his throat with barely much strength at the moment from being swept so roughly along a table, I could not bear to see Wesker strangling him by his neck. At that moment, all thoughts of anyone or anything were gone, my mind went blank but my heart was filled with fear and worry for my partner, Chris. Gathering my strength and pushing from the floor, all the adrenaline and courage in my body coursed so swiftly in preparation for an idea I myself had not yet realized.

Running with caution thrown to the wind, My arms reached out for the man...No, for the monster that was Albert Wesker. By means of force and a tight hug, I guided both our bodies to the floor, or rather, a window.

With the siren like screech of glass being so harshly and bluntly pierced through, our bodies in much force flew from the 'safe' haven of Spencer's mansion and plundered down to the earth. As we fell, I felt my arms inadvertently hug Wesker closer to my body, was it fear? Perhaps. Maybe it was the thought, this would be the last thing I would touch, smell, see or hear before I die…

The man in my arms was a memory, a part of my past who made me who I am now, and even though I hate to think of these few fleeting thoughts or as some call them, ' my life flashing before my eyes.' I cannot help but perhaps pity this man. And then…

Nothing.

'_I Remember a Dream…'_

I was laying on the ground and I could hear the ocean in the distance, the sound of boots treading along the moist earth and the sweet smell of falling rain mixed with the salty aroma of the sea. For some reason my vision was so hazy, like a fog and I would see a figure-no, a man standing before me. Limping closer, I felt my eyes burn, was I crying?

I think I was. Yes, I was crying, perhaps because in this melancholy landscape, there was someone who was injured and all I could do was lay there and watch, I felt so heavy then... At one point in my dream, I could see something glowing down at me they seemed so cold and unforgiving but their colour just seemed…Guiding, like a lighthouse, something to reach for and grasp to safety. With what strength and might I could muster, my arm slowly reached out, though I could feel it quiver. Why did I feel so weak? As the waves that crashed echoed loudly in my mind, I could see my already foggy world hazing over much more and my hearing gradually fade. Though before my dream ended, I felt a warm hand grasp my own hand and a lulling voice purr out my name.

"Jill."

oOo__________________oOo

"Jill…Time to wake up."

"C-Chris?" Came Jill's groggy and broken voice as her eyes slowly opened revealing their faint blue hue to the world around her. A gentle glow of a single lit lamp sitting on a particular wooden nightstand illuminated the room, giving it a inviting and warm feeling, though the room itself seemed very barren. The walls seemed to be of a stone origin, as the bed that Jill laid within was simple or rather very bland except for the considered necessary items such as a single pillow, a mattress and a blanket.

Confusion ran along Jill's otherwise calm but battered features as she attempted to lull her head around but gained nothing but a sharp pain. Was her dream real? No, It could not be, is this was death was like? Jill was fully aware of her actions but, was it all true, she was not certain of. But what the young woman was certain of was a cold sensation slowly filtering into her body, pupils slowly narrowing from dilation as a groaning hiss emitted from her full lips.

"Wesker…"

oOo___________________oOo

'_He's alive!'_

Sorrow fills me yet, somehow. I feel relieved? I have wanted to stop this man for so long! Stop his anguish upon my life and Chris's and yet He is alive? After my sacrifice...and still, I find some solace in knowing I did not kill him.

'_C'mon Jill, he isn't human in any way, and he is not your Captain.'_

Attempting to shuffle away further into the mattress, I found myself only writhing in pain!

"Ugh! What did you do to me?"

I could not help but lose control over the present question but..That smug smirk on his face, I cannot help but find myself drowning in the air of this man's demeanor at times. Even when he was Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Team, Anyone who saw this man was instantly drawn or mesmerized by something about him. His voice so husky and confident, who would not be drawn to that?

"Hahaha, I did nothing Jill. After you decided to throw us both out of a window, you seemed to have kept a firm grip on me and thus we landed, with you on me, as your cushion."

Lips curled into a bemused smirk, Wesker seemed to continue to hide his foreign orbs from my sight, though as well, at the moment I had a very limited range since my body was not so fully healed, in fact it was the opposite, my body was very tattered and yet. Here I lay contently; He must have helped me and brought me here so very carefully.

'_Tch, hard to imagine those hands could be so gentle.'_

But I cannot help but notice that Wesker's own outfit seems a bit worn for wear, and there is some dirt and dried blood on him, though its perhaps my blood and not his. He can heal so quickly, unlike myself and my own body, and for a moment I find myself envying him for that ability but then the thought strikes me.

'_Why am I alive?'_

As Wesker approaches me and settles to sit near my own body, I can feel myself tensing and trembling before pursing my lips and turning my head aside before closing my eyes. I do not wish to see this 'savoir' of mine, Wesker was never a man to do something purely from his heart, and he always had a plan even if it had good intentions.

"Scared Ms. Valentine?"

Came his cocky voice once again. How annoying it is to feel trapped. Hell, even if it hurts, I am going to try and do something, I did not just try to save my partners life and end this man's for nothing!

"Never, I just need to breathe fresh air away from your pompous aura."

Even if I could feel a grin on my lips growing whilst feeling Wesker's burning eyes on my back, I tried to further my victory by sitting up but even this task was a chore. I felt, so Heavy. Everything continued to ache and biting my bottom lip and taking deep breaths did nothing to qualm the sore painful feeling that so graciously coursed through my body. Though in my failing attempts, I could hear Wesker seething before laughing coyly in his delight to know I would perhaps have to rely on another, and to my dismay, the only 'other' within this...room. Was the blond man who seemed to take on the role as he was walking over to stand at my side.

"You need to relax Jill."

Now, I feel scared, His voice was so calm and annoying that it sounded like a direct order and stoic but; nonetheless, it was gentle. And before my own mind could process any words to come back with, he was gone.

Sighing a heavy breathe as I laid in bed in this predicament, my eyes grew so heavy. Just, how exactly could I have survived, even if using Wesker as a cushion, I should have not made it this long without medical attention.

'_Medical attention! I need it! I need to get out of here!'_

I could never sit still for too long, especially if I knew I was Weskers captive at the moment being. Groaning a deep sigh I slowly rose my right hand to grasp the hem of my bed sheets.

"C'mon Jill, you can do this girl! Ngh!"

Taking a deep breath and forcing what strength I had to lift a few simple layers of bed sheets. I could not help but fathom what walking would be like, but still, the current task was complete; the other ones would be taken care of when that bump in the road approaches.

With the bed sheets gone, that bump in the road soon became a pothole. My legs felt even heavier than I did! And that's when I noticed… I had bandages along my legs and arms. What exactly did Wesker do to me, or rather for me? Thankful for his kindness to do something like this for me, still…I cannot help but continue to be a bit paranoid of 'why'. But, there is no time to think! I still need Medical attention, Wesker may be able to dress a wound, but I doubt he knows how to fix a few broken bones, not only that… I have to contact Chris, and a hospital has a phone.

Exhaling another deep breath I only huffed a few before holding my breath pushing myself to just sit up in bed. And the pain only filtered stronger into my body!

"I must have a broken rib or two. But I can't stop! C'mon girl we can do this!"

Carefully guiding my bandaged legs over the edge of the bed, I knew this would be the most difficult of the tasks, balance and walking.

"Damn, why couldn't Spencer live near a hay field?"

It hurt so much to just even prepare myself to stand, I could only hope, I have the ability to stand if even for short amounts of time.

"All right...on three."

Perhaps counting down to a world of pain would help me. Gripping the sheets and pursing my dry lips to moisten them, I got distracted for a moment with the taste of dried blood having lingered on them.

"One…Two..Oh my go-- Mmmh!"

Oh yes..It does hurt, very badly, Sighing a whimpering groan I had to ignore this pain since I would have to deal with it to get somehow, but I had to ignore it, for now. Escape is the only thing on my mind.

Still I cannot help but laugh and smile in my tiny success of getting myself out of bed, the joy seems to almost dull the pain. Taking my first step was a bit unstable but, taking my time, I found a way to get around it, though, I was limping, something expected but still… I hoped I could have somehow reaped in some of Weskers ability while breathing the same air he did and gain a bit off balancing strength back.

Looking around slowly, I felt a bit light headed, reaching out as I had limped myself around the other side of the bed using it as a balancing guide, I had myself stable with the wooden nightstand before finally noticing a door. That was my escape.

Sighing and toughening myself up, I could feel my eyes burning into the door as a distraction before groaning and pushing myself away from the night stand to limp myself over to the door.

Reaching as best I could, I could see the short distance; that seemed so long. Narrowing with my slow limps, I could almost feel the cool caress of metal along my fingertips… Then.

My legs gave out on me.

"Damn it!"

I must have used so much strength to get myself out of bed that I never noticed how weak I was becoming. I did not see any blood on the floor so, I must have not bleed to a frail state, the only thought I could fathom was my own flaw of not coordinating how to use my energy. Looking down to my legs as I sat on the floor writhing in pain of not so much for failing to get to the door but for falling on my knees and shins, and my shins is where I had a few more lovely white bandages that seemed to slowly stain red now.

"Great…"

My hands and fingers were trembling, I was not strong enough but still, I had to make it somewhere, anywhere but here with…Him.

"What do we have here?"

'_Damn it…'_

Sighing like a caught little girl at a cookie jar, I could hear Wesker's voice as he had opened the door while I ogled at my battered and sitting figure on the floor. Narrowing my eyes to a firm glare and lifting my head up to Wesker, I could now see that smug smile fade to a stoic expression, and all hidden still somehow with those sunglasses.

"A bit foolish of you to walk around, wasn't it Ms. Valentine." Came his cool tone of voice.

"Shut up."

It was not much of a comeback, but I did not want to hear his cocky voice poking fun at my hard work.

As he brushed passed me, I could smell something within the room, a faint sweet and pastry like scent. On instant my mouth began to salivate, and that's when it hit me, I was weak from hunger… Still, I did not want him bathing in the joy of seeing me on the floor. So with my back turned to him and gaze fixed to the door. I inhaled deeply and pushed myself to stand. Though I perhaps seemed more like a newly born fawn as my legs quivered and I bit my lip firmly to hold back the cries of pain that shot through me so potently. Panting with a groan and bracing myself against a wall almost hugging it for being there, I noticed from the corner of my eyes Wesker smiling but, it was not so much a cold one, but a amused and…proud one?

Seeing him settle a bag down which I noticed contained many grocery items, Wesker began to advance me.

Like hell I was going to let him have me stay here much longer. And so with another burst of energy that I gathered from sitting, I reached for the door knob and turned it before pulling quickly.

But as I tugged the door open, it was suddenly shut so promptly.

"Out of my way!"

Turning in a fit of anger, I punched Wesker in the abdomen in hopes of him loosing breath and his arm weakening against the door, which worked only for a little bit as he did let go of the door, but as soon as he did, his arms wrapped around my waist and he hoisted me up earning him a cry of anguish. Continuing my rebuke of hits against his back, Wesker only growled crushing my body against him making me release another painful howl. If I did not have any broken ribs previously, I did now.

"You should be _thankful_ Jill Valentine, that I offered my body to be the cushion preventing you from death. Or for the fact I did not leave you behind!"

Scolded Wesker to my ear, but he was right. He did save me from dying even if I am in this weakened state and he did not leave me behind, not even for Chris to find me…

'_Why did he not leave me behind or kill me….'_

He did not care if I was hurt or not at that moment; all he wanted was to just keep me captive. But somewhere in my fit of anger and pain in hopes of getting Wesker to release me, his hold against me softened and he cradled me tenderly before placing me onto the bed once again.

'_I swear, I think his kindness seems to piss me off the most.'_

But still, I could not help but be befuddled by how gentle he was with my fragile body, well after he nonchalantly hoisted me from my close escape.

"Be a good girl Jill and relax."

Narrowing my pupils as dangerously as I could, I felt my blood boil and my cheeks flush in irritation at how Wesker seemed to 'quell' me into a cooperative state. This in turn only earned me a laugh from the blond man who only seemed to turn his attention away to the bag he previously held.

"Do you get some sick gratification out of antagonizing people?" Came my response in hopes of wondering if my blunt inquiry might make the man think for once on his actions.

"Why yes I do, Jill. Thank you for pointing that out to me."

"Ugh!!!"

This…'Man'! Is that full of himself? Well, perhaps I should have known better, it is Albert Wesker, and even when he was Captain of S.T.A.R.S. He had some fun out of bossing Chris, Joseph, or even Barry. But, unlike the others, Barry was pretty smart every now and then to get out of Weskers way.

However, with how Wesker seems so calm and even content enough to poke fun at me, I cannot help but not see this man in tattered black and sunglasses but rather the blond man who was once a human male. Still, He pisses me off.

Gazing around curiously and or idly, my eyes catch a pillow and I feel temptation tugging furiously at me to throw the soft item at him.

'_Maybe I might even be lucky enough for it to catch him off guard and then I can suffocate him with it?' _

Regarding if it was a smart move or not, I was pissed off and even if he saved me or whatever he may have in store for me, I did not care, I would make this man's life a living hell. So, grabbing the pillow I threw the soft cushion at the back of Weskers smooth slicked back blond hair.

Of course, Wesker dodged it, and so with that he turned and glanced at me from behind his sunglasses before standing.

"I suggest you calm down and smart up, because right now, your life belongs to _me_."

"I highly doubt that."

…'_Crap.'_

I had to speak without thinking. With a heavy sigh and forlorn expression, I hugged another pillow I had subconsciously grasped to myself and prepared to hear the words that would come from his mouth.

But, nothing was said, He just starred at me with a smirk and curt chuckle before grasping the bag of items and walked away into another portion of the room. Instead, it seemed Wesker wished to punish me by means of starving me. A very wise move on his end, make your enemy weak so they can not retaliate. Giving another exasperated sigh, I gave myself the chance to look around at my surroundings since I know Wesker would prevent any way I try to escape, for now. Such a simple room…

'_Where am I?'_

The furniture seems so quaint and still inviting. Wesker and I must be in a hotel of some sort, if not, I can imagine Wesker stealing someone's home from right under their noses. He is a crafty one like that.

Currently, I can feel a odd burning sensation within my stomach before I feel a rumbling growl,; kudos Wesker, I am hungry and now starving.

Bowing my head to burry my face into the pillow, I close my eyes for a moment wondering how long I would live without having something to eat. Well. At least I can die in comfort, though…the more I think on it, perhaps dying wouldn't be so bad. Wesker would have a rotting corpse to deal with.

'_Hehehe, I am sure that would be a pain for him.'_

Nuzzling my face further into the pillow, I inhaled slowly and found myself catching the scent of something spicy in a sweet masculine way. I think, this is Weskers cologne.

'_It actually smells kind of nice…'_

Even if just catching myself thinking that way was a bit disturbing. The smell is indeed nice and a bit comforting, it seems to hold its own air of confidence too. Laughing muffled by the pillow I felt my eyes slowly lull in the distraction of my still currently growling stomach, despite the fact that I continued to bathe in the cologne, I somehow missed when Wesker walked back into the room.

Sensing him still looming near, I slowly raised my head from the pillow, brown locks of hair being slightly disheveled from the hair tie I still had, my eyes caught onto the site of food before my nose did. And when the assault of fresh bread hit me, my stomach gave another vivid growl.

"Eat."

Wesker seemed to command to me more than offer, I could not help but just shut up and listen this time. Perhaps it was from being weak that I could not retaliate with something smart but, the generous piece of ripped bread placed before me along with a sliced apple and bottle of water seemed more than just a utopia of dreams.

Complying, I noticed Wesker moving to sit at the foot of the bed watching me or so, I perceived; I could never tell where he was always looking exactly while wearing those sunglasses. Still, even if being monitored like a sick patient; how ironic I was in a sense. My fingers would continue to busy themselves with ripping a piece of bread off. While in mid process, of gaining food, I paused to first satisfy my thirst.

'_I must be really famished to not even know where to begin.'_

Opening the bottle of water with a bit of a struggled twist, Wesker must have been amused by how he must have seen me trying to open the bottle while holding bread. As he took the bottle from me, I smiled in thanks, even if he was a killing bastard, I was grateful he somehow forgave me or just decided to let me live, whatever the case was. He proved his point about my life belonging to him.

And with a sigh, I took the bottle whispering a gentle thanks, though I think part of it was due to my throat being a bit dry; and guzzled the water a bit hungrily. I must have been out for a long time for me to be this desperate…

Eating the fresh baked bread and apple slices, Wesker once again turned his head away to muse himself with his thoughts I could only assume.

"Hey, why did you let me live Wesker, what do you have in store."

I could not help but ask Wesker what and why, I knew he kept me alive for a reason, I was a thorn in his side, perhaps not as much as Chris. But, I knew I was something of a obstacle to him, even if he never recognized me for it.

While biting into an apple slice, I noticed Wesker's lips twitch into a growing grin.

"I don't know." Was all he cooed while fixing his gelled hair with a gloved hand.

'_What?! How does he not know?!'_

Groaning in frustration with the 'enigma' that was my captor, I bit into the other half of my apple slice glaring intently to Wesker. I know he is keeping something from me!

"Quit lying! You let me live for a reason! Why? To see I failed my mission?! Why!" I could not hold back my anger, I had to know…

But Wesker only replied so calmly though I could tell he was upset, the glowing hue of red behind his sunglasses lied to reveal his anger amongst his otherwise stoic expression.

"You were not meant to die like that."

Taken back by his comment, I could feel my eyes burn with growing tears. I felt perhaps I was cheated from a honest and righteous death of stopping Wesker but instead was given a second chance. Now I know why those who were turned into vampires in the books I would randomly read were so sad… Was it a insult or a compliment to be saved from death by Wesker?

Ooo Chapter 1 End. oOo

Well…here is the beginning of an attempted fan fiction between, Wesker and Jill. I know they might be a bit OOC or whatever but. Hey, blame Capcom not me, they still left parts of the timeline unknown!!! But yes…I'm sorry if it seems copied too I never meant to take anyones materials and so I apologize if it seems so, and as for their location..don't ask cause I don't know..but I will say, I am tempted to make it to where he did steal a house~! Muwahahahahahaha…X3. This was jills P.O.V. Uhhh…I might do a P.O.V. for Wesker and if I do, Ill make it chapter two instead and move Chap. 2 over to 3 hahahahaha anyways… please R&R so I know if I should keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

**Recollection.**

Weskers Chapter.

'_Damn that woman…'_

Groaning with a sigh I could see my vision blurring, despite no longer being human, it seemed that I was still susceptible to injury and pain before my changed body would undergo its well paced healing process. Though for reasons I can not fathom, I feel my chest heavier than usual…

Shifting slowly as bones were still mending, the memory of the recent occurrence within the mansion filtered throughout my mind almost vividly.

oOo_______________________oOo

Spencer, that old fool, he thought he could escape, and yet he continued to boast about being a God, while I, the perfect candidate to be a God stood before him in his weakened human state. What man could grow to be a God when he had to have the aid of machinery guide him along his withering life! Seething with anger to having to stare at this dying mad man, I could feel my eyes burn with hatred towards Spencer, how he controlled lives of many using them for his own self gratification, despite that I myself may have been guilty of such dealings, I find myself to be more… Elegant unlike the uncouth mannerisms of Spencer. Nonetheless, I felt if I eliminate this man, I would be free, from what exactly I am not sure but I knew redemption would follow with this old mans death!

Plunging my hand into the crooked old mans chest, I could feel my gloved fingertips caressing Spencer decaying heart before piercing through the other side to which I know the heavens rejoiced as lightening struck illuminating the sky. And at that moment, I could feel my heart fluttering whilst starring into Spencers fading expression; freedom seemed to surge through my veins and for a moment, I felt so light and liberated.

"Freeze!"

'_Chris…'_

Sighing deeply before withdrawing my blood stained hand from Spencer, my heart once again raced with adrenaline, not for seeking liberty but because this man has once again taken the opportunity to try and stop me. Silly, silly, silly Chris…Always wanting to be the hero, to win the hearts of those silly day dreaming citizens of a soon to be over taken world of a superior race; of course to only those who are fortunate.

Grinning and turning to face the intruding male, once again the lightening strikes in my favour as my inhuman orbs glow iridescently behind my shades before I take notice of Chris's partner. Ms Valentine.

'_Ah yes, Jill Valentine. Always by Chris's side, being the sidekick, annoying but still the wiser as it seems since you have survived.'_

Dodging their pity choice of weaponry for my excellent stature; perhaps bullets would have been a issue in the past but now, I only brush them aside as an annoying mosquito, much like Chris. I approached the duo, each taking their own stride as Chris's moves seemed to be more heavy on strength and power and Jill's relying on swift agility both had their strengths and weakness yet still nonetheless, both would never prevail.

Finding an opening to Chris's attack as I had previously swatted away Jill's offense, my hand shot forwards grasping the pesky neck of the once S.T.A.R.S. member and with ease hoisted him into the air before punishing him with a firm slam upon a conveniently placed table. Sliding the struggling idiot along the surface before tossing him aside, I found my grasp against him once again readying for my final blow to be rid of this nuisance. Yet somehow, I forgot in the exuberance of it all, that Ms. Valentine was still lingering, I knew Jill was a strong woman, she was after all rear security with S.T.A.R.S. and she had strong will. Perhaps that was what made me choose her to join the force, regardless, this woman had a plan, I myself would never thought her to do.

Ignorant to the turn of events, I suddenly heard a cry from Ms Valentine before promptly being grasped do firmly in a embrace and with gathered force from the woman pushed out of a window. A wise move from Ms. Valentine as I found myself in awe at how close I was to destroy the pestering human that was Chris Redfield, and now here I was falling to the jagged rocks of the ocean cliff. Stunned, I never found myself to assess the situation and prevent much damage but, the firm embrace that Jill offered seemed to convert me into believing, that she herself was never prepared for what she did. It seemed that she was afraid, and yet here she was hugging a 'monster' and falling to her death.

Time seemed to suddenly slow down as my thoughts coursed so rapidly to the woman who sacrificed herself for that idiot who remained within the Spencer home crying out in agony to the lose of his partner. And that is when it dawned on me…

'_She does not deserve to die like this.'_

Despite Jill being a partner to Chris, this strong woman did not deserve to die rescuing him! But to hear the sorrow in Chris's voice at that moment knowing he might lose Ms. Valentine gave me an idea.

Wrapping my arms around Jill's waist, I never embraced the woman but, I oddly found the gesture even if for my own favor, a bit…enjoyable? Always busy for work and dedicated, I never gave much detail or thought to relationships and if there was one, it was usually dismissive. But, this woman seemed different than most, she was not one to impress men, she remained true to herself and dared to change for no one. She was a strong woman. I guess this was something admirable, not too bad of a thought to have my plans flawed by her I suppose, she was after all able to defeat Tyrant and Nemesis and even escape Raccoon City; there was something special about this woman.

As we landed harshly to the rough rocks below, I felt myself weakening and groan out a cry of pain before passing out in the strong streak of agony. Though I could feel my arms subconsciously still firmly encircled around the woman in hope of breaking most of her fall.

"Ngh…"

Waking up to the patter of rain falling on my face, my cat like irises narrowed in a gentle glow before focusing..

And there I was currently, still embracing Ms. Valentine.

Carefully sitting up I reached to fix my glasses slipping down my nose before finally glancing down to the woman who was well beyond conscious within my arms. Her face scrunched up in pain and agony as well dirty with blood and dirt; most likely from impact. Perhaps she will have a few fractured bones, if not massive bruising and I noticed that there were splinters of glass embedded in her despite her best efforts shield her face and body as best she could against me from the shattering glass.

Turning my head aside before looking up to gaze along the length of our high fall, my eyes burned in a angry narrow as my close victory to ending all my troubles. Still, in the end I suppose I will walk away with an amusing consolation prize.

"J- Ji-ksshhhh.."

'_Hpmh, never a moment of rest Chris.'_

Growling in annoyance to the still somewhat intact radio, I grasped the infuriating communication device before ripping it form Jill's shoulder and tossing it aside watching it spark with a smirk to ending the reception.

"Uu..ugh…Nn.."

Turning my attention back to the tattered woman in my arms, I felt fortunate at that moment for not being a simple human; having healed partially and gained strength enough to slowly and carefully shift, stand, and stabilize myself whilst letting Jill rest on the earth. I felt if my plans while we fell would be a wise one to have, as I previously knew, Jill is a strong woman, and she would eventually seek a way out for her own liberation. The fleeting idea to leave her to die seemed tempting but, even if she did die, Chris would find solace in knowing that he could at least see his partner again. And I rather enjoyed the idea of him suffering much longer in many ways.

"N..no.."

It seems that Jill had still some strength in her though, I knew better than to just wake her or try to gain her consciousness back. I knew she was suffering and those faint notes spilling from her pale lips were gentle cries of pain slowly slipping into her sub consciousness.

Eyes of a blue-ish grey opened weakly to gaze up along my body slowly. The image of seeing Jill glaring and haggling me for being alive or crying out her words of decree to stop me wandered into my thoughts. But instead, I only saw a pained and sad expression along with a tear while she tried to reach out with one hand for me.

'_Why would she cry, silly woman.'_

Even if she failed her mission and or duties, she was a commendable foe indeed. No, at that moment, I knew…Jill Valentine was mine. Kneeling down and reaching for the trembling hand, I could tell that she would not last if we remained here much longer, not to mention Chris and his annoying heroics would soon arrive down here. And I rather not suffer through a minor headache and his complaining of stopping me and so forth.

"Jill."

Offering a gentle squeeze to the outstretched hand that belonged to Jill, I bowed forwards in order to scoop the woman into my arms and cradle her to my body before descending down further away from the Spencer mansion.

oOo_________________oOo

Carrying this woman seemed to be an easier task than I myself had imagined, of course I felt slightly restricted due to my legs still a bit weak whilst my body continued to heal. Not to mention trying to keep a maintained balance while walking along a descending cliff of loose rocks. Still, this woman would be kept safe in my arms.

Glancing down to Jill it was apparent that her sub consciousness was slowly coming back but still hindered by the pain that continued to contort her otherwise content expression.

'_She's a strong woman…'_

But even if she was a strong woman, she was still withering, and unlike a god I could not bring her back to life as Jill Valentine. A mindless zombie or a lovely experiment perhaps, but not as the woman who she is and despite my dislike for what she and her partner…Chris. Have done to me in the past, I commend this woman for being able to tackle me down so forcefully to the point of awe.

Grinning uncontrollably, I believe I just amused myself by making Ms. Valentines efforts sound sexual, though I can not deny some part of this whole endeavor excited me. To not be caught off guard by Chris but by Jill this time. I feel almost proud knowing that some of this womans fiery personality was honed by partially by me when we both worked in S.T.A.R.S. I can feel anticipation gathering in my stomach for when this woman would awaken; Jill was special, she would become a great ally to my army when I finally become a God.

Sighing and calming myself down; I finally took notice to my surroundings. I must have been caught in my fantasies as I never caught sight of the landscape change, buildings standing tall, their rustic look made me feel that medical attention might not be best given here. But, unfortunately, my subordinate Excella… Oh how that woman annoys me at times with her body. Would be near and meet with me in the rendezvous point of a abandoned family home. Luckily the woman had enough sense to make a back up plan after releasing me at the mansion to gain my liberation incase something went astray.

Granted, I suppose I should be thankful for that impulsive woman's financial help, still, her ignorance despite her high educational standards astounds me. Still, I am not too foolish to cross that woman, yet. Her help is acquired before I can cast her aside and see her wither into the mindless society of infested drones.

However, the time for meeting Excella would not arise until a few more hours. Therefore, for the moment being I would need to take care of this woman in my arms.

Walking slowly along the stone cobble streets, I began to wonder if there was even much civilization within this little town, it seemed that Jill and I were the only functioning people; but then again, it was a rainy night and the hours were late.

Arriving to the rendezvous point, I knocked on the door as best I could hoping the caretaker of the little town home Excella owned would be coherent. As a light within the window glowed to a firm illuminating glow, I could see the silhouette of a person approaching the door in a hurried scurry. The door creaking open slowly as a elderly woman with curly ivory hair peeped her head out.

"Good evening, I am a guest of Excella Gionne."

She must have been horrified to see a man with a tattered attire and injured woman within his arms, though I suppose the lightening added the extra dramatic effect as it once again caused my inhuman orbs to glow behind my tinted lenses.

"Ah! Mr. Wesker! Come in! come in! You are all wet and battered, is everything all right? Who is this miss?"

This woman was nosey; how bothersome. But, I suppose, Excella needed someone in her moment of hiding to ponder what was currently going through her life.

"This is Ms Valentine, you are to not let her leave this place, she is very injured, so I require some medical supplies."

Ignoring any worried or sideways glances given to me from the aged lithe female, I descended down a flight of old wooden stairs towards the cellar. Shifting my weight to grasp the door handle and tug it open, for a moment I lost balance shoving my weight against the door causing it to fly open, and I with Jill in my arms stumble forwards. Growling in dissatisfaction for that silly display of balance, the room was dark, but I could barely make out the structure of a lamp. Walking towards the lamp, I felt myself halted suddenly by something pressing to my knees; there was a bed.

'_Excellent.'_

Grinning in how things seemed to run a bit smoothly now, I placed Jill's beaten body down on the mattress hearing the old metals springs groan for being used after so long and sighed fixing my hair before reaching to tug on the little silken rope lighting the otherwise abysmal room. Bowing my head to glance down to the sleeping woman, I removed my sunglasses for a moment settling them down on the wooden night stand before settling down to sit beside the limp body of Ms. Valentine.

'_I need to dress her wounds, but first I must remove her clothing.'_

Standing and slipping my glasses on as there was a knock on the metallic door, I walked to open it and see the caretaker holding a basket of assorted medical products, all with the Tricell logo stamped upon them. Nodding in thanks and turning away, the elderly woman spoke with her thick European accent, informing that Excella would be late as there was an issue that caused a heated debate over at Tricell Headquarters.

"Thank you, we will continue to wait here then."

As the woman walked away and I focused my attention back towards Jill laying in bed, I could not help but wonder how powerful or confident Excella herself must be to believe she could continue to have me waiting here with the BSAA lingering about looking for their lost subordinate. I must compliment her for have such bravery or stupidity, nonetheless, her confidence within this tiny vacationing home would be tested tonight or however long it took for her to arrive here. Then again, if I remember correctly, Tricell aided in funding the BSAA, so perhaps there was no test needed to see how well this rendezvous point would sustain.

'_How cunning of her.'_

Settling back down beside Jill in bed, I removed my sunglasses and gloves before gathering what items I would need in order to conduct the medical treatment I could offer for her.

Removing her hat and placing the item upon the nightstand, the brunette locks of Jill's hair swayed in slight freedom though, a few stray strands of hair clung to her forehead in sweat.

"Hm, a fever."

Cooing more so to myself in loud thought, I placed my bare palm upon Ms. Valentines head to discover my theory to be true. Perhaps it was her body trying to fight off the infections of shattered glass and stone in her flesh and bruised muscles but, I had to break it for her safety. Studying Jill's façade, I caught sight of her lips already drying and cracking partially; her cheeks were flushed from the fever as well. Standing and turning from her to the wash basin, I grasped the hand towel and turned the faucet to allow the cold well water settle within the rag. Squeezing out the access water, once again I turned my attention to the woman resting and placed the cool towel upon her forehead before watching her furrowed brows slowly relax into a calm expression.

oOo____________________oOo

Somehow during the medical treatment I could administer and near my moment of bandaging all the treated wounds from bruising or relieving her body of glass or rocks, I could feel my heart actually skip a single beat starring down at her bandaged body. Her face still rosy from the fever and content even in this grotesque image of simple medical treatment, Jill seemed to carry that courage that she herself had spiced in her own little way. Not to mention her flesh glowing so tenderly amongst the dim light within the dark room, she had a radiance of her own not many could compare to, but perhaps that was the beauty of this odd woman.

Before I knew it, my hand reached to brush my worn fingertips in a tender caress along the supple feeling of her cheek, and her head unconsciously turned into the touch with a faint nuzzle and even lighter smile. My inhuman eyes softened and I could feel my lips turn into a gentle smile.

'_That's a good girl, get better and heal.'_

"You are a very brave woman Jill Valentine."

Hearing a raspy groan emitting from her cracked and swollen lips, seemed to pull me from that weakening human stupor as I narrowed my eyes and stood leaving Ms. Valentine to rest whilst I retired back up the stairs into the living quarters. Combing my fingers through my golden locks of hair a heavy sigh spilled from my own lips which only annoyed me further. These feelings and emotions for that single moment I believe disturbed me the most out of my entire existence. Somehow, that woman gave me a experience of normal fleeting human emotions, which I felt I once had but threw away for the sake of my own survival. And that worried me.

'_I'll have to watch out with her.'_

It seems that Ms. Valentine had another weapon up her sleeve, one that perhaps I found to be my kryptonite; granted those feelings I rather enjoyed for that quaint moment. I rather not fall prey to becoming what I despised!

With a sigh in tow, I wandered about the tiny vacation home, hands folded neatly together behind my back pacing around as it appeared that the house keeper had stepped out. Sitting down upon a rather inviting carpet upholstery chair, my eyes tiredly gazed around the home..

'_Not bad at all, though I suppose with so much money such affinities for multiple homes was rather contenting from the popular eye.'_

Focusing on the warm flames flickering so vivaciously in the hearth; sleep dug its unrelenting claws into my back and with stretch and exhausting sigh, my eyes fell shut and I succumbed to rest…

oOo_______________oOo

I don't know how many hours had passed since I slept before being awoken.

"Mr. Wesker."

Eyes opening instantly before the frail old fingers of the woman could touch my shoulder, I cleared my throat and fixed my uncovered gaze to the house keeper whilst straightening my posture. Thankfully, the flames did well to disguise their orange and yellow like hue. Though, my waking did catch the old woman by surprise.

'_Heh, I must make her nervous.'_

"I went out shopping for groceries, I will make you a meal in a moment. Sir."

Nodding in affirmation, I rose from my seat which oddly enough was very comfortable before cupping my chin within my gloved hand in thought.

'_I wonder if she is conscious now.'_

Presuming that the elapsed time spent during my rest was enough for Jill to recovery with help from the minor medical attention she received to boost her bodies amenities. I carried myself slowly to her room, though I could not ignore the annoying rhythm of my heart racing slightly. Sighing to such frivolous bodily reaction, I descended the stairs and when reaching the door opened it slowly before calmly stepping in.

"Hm.."

'_She is still sleeping…She needs to wake up and gather more strength for her body by eating.'_

Approaching her sleeping form, I could not help but become engrossed in the memory of children's fairytales; especially the one about the woman who slept in bed for many many years waiting to awaken from a kiss. However, in this instance, our sleeping beauty threw herself out of a window to stop me, and granted a kiss could be given, would it? No.

Placing my sunglasses back on, I did not wish for Jill to yet see how much my eyes have changed, nor was I a fan of women and or those few men ogling at my cerulean irises when I was human. Besides, I knew it would perhaps annoy the woman to see the 'window' to my soul blocked away from her most likely piercing gaze.

Already my hand outstretched to brush my gloved fingertips along Jill's forehead to check if her fever had gone down. Fortunately, it did…

Removing the towel and setting it aside, I brushed my fingertips absent mindedly along her forehead once again but this time to push away stray locks of brunette hair that dared to mask her face. Withdrawing my hand just as quickly, I clenched my fist at how this woman had to ability to make me feel so odd at random moments. Something I certainly did not appreciate and something I knew I _must_ quell.

Leaning near but still with ample space between Jill and myself, I folded my hands neatly behind my back and smirked faintly in the coming amusement.

"Jill, time to wake up."

"C-Chris?"

Came Ms. Valentines broken and sore voice, how pathetic she sounded. Even more doleful that she wasted her first bit of energy trying to pronounce that idiots name. Yet, the reaction soon to follow Jill's groggy awakening was much more amusing and expected; after wandering, her eyes widened in their ashen blue hue before sharply narrowing to that defensive stare that I have seen shared between myself and others even before the Spencer mansion incident.

Her muscles tensed and her hands subconsciously grasped the bed sheets and balled them up within her fists before hissing my name out in a groan.

"Wesker…"

How lovely my name seemed to just, roll off her tongue in a angelic hymn; still, I think I was greatly amused by it all as I could feel a smirk growing on my face. Unbeknownst to Ms. Valentine, her face contorted for a moment and her body trembled as she attempted to escape in some form or another of wiggling within her bed; to which only caused her more pain.

'_How foolish Jill.'_

"Ugh! What did you do to me?"

Came her voice a bit shrill but still broken and dry while mixed with pain in a demand rather than so much a question, that was how I knew she would act. Jill was not one for simple antics of beating around the bush. However, I was since she seemed to act so ungrateful for the fact I saved her from death and even treated her wounds; true, I did not inform her of doing such generous actions for her well being. Perhaps a bit of amusement could be still gathered from this, and I knew Jill was a smart young woman, she would figure out what happened to her.

"Hahaha, I did nothing Jill. After you decided to throw us both out of a window, you seemed to have kept a firm grip on me and thus we landed, with you on me, as your cushion."

Smirking in approval of my honest yet still vague answer, I continued to watch Ms. Valentines face scrunch up in frustration and agony as she continued to shift in attempt of spacing us further apart. Though amidst all of it, Jill's eyes seemed to concentrate and faintly soften as they wandered along my body.

'_Oh yes, I forgot to take care of my own appearance. We probably both look the same, save for the fact I am in no need for bandages.'_

In attempt to distract Jill from her wandering stare along my body, I approached her laying figure and settled conveniently upon the space of mattress between she and I, or so I thought. Of course she was not too fond of the idea and turned away with a tremble before closing her eyes.

'_Heh.'_

"Scared Ms. Valentine?"

I could not help but tease this woman for trying so hard to be in my presence while, she was left helpless on this mattress. But, I knew that waking up to see the man you tried to kill by throwing your own life away was not just a easy thing to brush along with the flick of your wrist.

"Never, I just need to breathe fresh air away from your pompous aura."

Came her coy retort.

'_Touché'_

Narrowing my eyes upon her back I could see the muscles on Jill's cheeks tense in a certain way could only mean she was basking in the glory of her comeback. Unfortunately for her, she did not yet know the limits of her body as she tried to sit up and fail with a whimpering groan as her victory cry. Purring a chortle of laughter, this woman would not stand to be portrayed as 'weak', and she wasn't but she did need to know that she would not survive currently on her own. And I knew the realization of her handicap was slowly making surface into her thoughts; she would need my help since I was the only one present, and I was sure to keep it this way. But for now, I had to stop Jill from reopening her wounds or stressing her body too much and place herself back into a fever.

"You need to relax Jill."

More of an order or command, I took to turning my attention from the bed and left the room quietly while Jill was brooding in her own internal conflict of thoughts.

Closing the door and ascending the stairs, the scent of food assaulted my senses causing my stomach to growl and purse my mouth in attempt to settle from growing hunger. The house keeper jumped with a shrill yelp of her own before smiling happily guiding me to the table within the European country like kitchen . Setting a bowl of soup that still steamed before me, a large loaf of bread was placed ahead along with a pitcher of water and a glass. I felt that this simplistic meal may have been one of many meals that would suppress my growing desire to eat. Granted I may have looked like a man who took care of himself, I never found much time to eat properly, and when I did it was not always something worth its pay. Cradling the spoon in my hands, I sipped the broth of the vegetable soup mixed with various minced meats. Red and savory, the warm broth was very fulfilling to my stomach; pausing every now and then to rip a piece of the freshly baked bread to nibble upon. Pouting my water within the cup, I bowed my head in gratitude offering a faint and charming smile as payment for this outstanding and simple meal. Which I knew earned me a blushing coo from the old bird. Leaving me to eat my meal, I could only sigh for a moment and relax my shoulders in a slump stirring my spoon in the ceramic bowl. I could see why Excella enjoyed coming here. This little home amongst the hell of outside and what happened at Spencers mansion seemed to calm me and perhaps aid in the odd feelings I have been, suffering through.

As minutes passed and my meal was finished, I sipped the last remnants of my drink before sighing contently and settling the cup down before standing and gathering my dishes to place into the sink for cleaning later. My eyes scanned over to the table and more so upon the fresh bread I was lucky to indulge upon. Looking around I found a little woven bag and placed the remaining bread in along with a lovely Fuji apple that was embellished in a mountain within a large fruit bowl. Gathering a small and appetizing meal for Jill, I meandered over to the fridge and found a couple of bottles of water. Taking one for Ms. Valentine, I slipped the items into the bag before pivoting my heel swiftly and headed towards the stairs.

Slowly tensing as I outstretched my hand out to turn the knob on the door, a significant thud seemed to make my slender brow rise in question.

Opening the door a bemused smirk befell my façade catching my injured consolation prize huffing in a pout on the floor in the dismay of her attempt to leave.

"What do we have here?"

Came a teasing purr from my lips in slight merriment to Jill's flawed plan of escape. Though I found it a bit foolish for her to try and move on her own without help, not to mention that now few of her bandages were stained partially red by her tensed and or stressed flesh from forcing herself to walk. I could not help but wish to berate the woman who starred down at her body embarrassed for being caught and for being silly enough to wonder around despite having some medical attention.

'_She should have known better.'_

"A bit foolish of you to walk around, wasn't it Ms. Valentine."

"Shut up."

Came her quick and almost cold reply. It seems she did not like being pointed out to her obvious mistake; but this would have never occurred if she remained calm and patient and waited in bed like a good girl.

Brushing aside her swift remark, I noticed a certain gleam in Jill's eyes to the scent of food in the bag. She was hungry, and of course she would be; after all she is going through recovery, not only that, it explained perfectly why she could not make it as far as the door without loosing strength. I knew by now she would realize this.

Pausing however and slowly setting the bag down, I was distracted by the soft groans and painful mewls that Jill seemed to emit while she gathered her withering strength and stood herself up, even if she was struggling to maintain balance by hugging the wall. I could not help but smile proudly of that resilience; that strength that she still held despite the odds. Never a quitter.

'_Good girl.'_

Settling the items in the bag properly, I turned and began to approach Jill in order to guide her back to the bed from her silly ideals of escaping; since as well I knew she would have not much strength left in her, nor did I want her getting any ideas that I trusted her enough to stay still.

Unfortunately that previous positive quality about Ms. Valentine was as well an annoying perk. I knew I would eventually have to find a way to break that defiance, but apparently I would have to begin that today. Turning quickly with a thrusting step forwards, I bolted instantly to Jill as she grasped the knob of the door turning it to pull and attempt, to escape. And as soon as I saw the faintest gleam of light peak through, my hand shot out and pressed firmly to the cool metal pushing the door shut and back in place. This however did not fly by so smoothly with Jill as she yelped in a fit of anger.

"Out of my way!"

As quickly as the words left her mouth, Jill already turned and placed a firm fist into my stomach. Thankfully I could absorb most of the inertia but nonetheless, Ms, Valentine had a good hook arm, and if I were a normal human male, by now, I would have been hunched over gasping for air. She had strength well placed within her despite her withered and bandaged form.

Patience lost with the woman currently engrossed in anger, I wrapped my arms around Jill's body and firmly hoisted her up which in turn earned me a cry of pain. Though, at the moment I did not care, she needed to learn her place; I was the merciful 'monster' who saved her from death and I would make her see she should be grateful. She would be in _my_ mercy for I would only give her pain or pleasure of contentment; right now, I was her God. And as she continued to attack my back with her angry and firm fists, it only provoked me further to prove my point by giving another squeeze to her body knowing I might have almost broken a few ribs by now. But frankly, I was vexed by now, I had no time to mess with a cantankerous child, but if she wished to be one, then I would treat Ms. Valentine as one.

"You should be _thankful_ Jill Valentine, that I offered my body to be the cushion preventing you from death. Or for the fact I did not leave you behind!"

'_Perhaps I should have left her to die.'_

Sighing to calm my nerves from this infuriating patient of mine, I relaxed my nerves and softened my grasp on Jill before settling her down on the bed and standing properly.

"Be a good girl Jill and relax."

Chuckling at how my comment seemed to irk the young woman, I continued to gather the items from the bag that I had brought in previously picking up the apple before suddenly releasing the sweet red fruit as Ms. Valentines little statement seemed to catch me off guard.

'_I do enjoy seeing the surprised and scared expression of others in my presence…Hahaha though, her sarcasm tickles me.'_

"Why yes I do Jill, Thank you for pointing that out for me."

"Ugh!"

Chuckling internally at Ms. Valentines reaction, a faint and almost sincere smile crawled it way along my lips in the delight of making her uncomfortable. But I pushed such silly notions away as it sickened me once again to find myself in comfort with this woman who was an aid in the constant berating of my plans being foiled by Chris.

From the corner of my eyes whilst Jill was fuming in her own world while hugging a pillow to herself like a little girl once again, I noticed a certain gleam in her eyes. Thankfully, my line of vision was hidden with my shades from the mischievous woman.

'_She is plotting something…'_

And as I predicted; leaning to the left, I saw in a very quick and fluffy blur, what appeared to be a pillow as it slammed against the wall with a loud and dull 'thud.'

'_She has a good arm too apparently.'_

Glancing over my shoulder with a soft exhale dropping my lenses slightly to reveal my inhuman stare of incredulous disbelief towards Ms. Valentine for her choice of attack. Standing and turning my full attention to Jill, my voice became firm and I bore straight to her my opinion opting to remain calm though, she was always able to make my blood boil a little.

"I suggest you calm down and smart up, because right now, your life belongs to _me_."

Purposely I emphasized my words carefully, this ungrateful woman needed to know that despite my kind actions, she had her place beside me for now till I could become sated with what I want from her. Though what I desire exactly, I am not too sure. Nonetheless, the only way I sought to prove my point was to take what I knew Jill would wish to have for herself and her body. So, taking the bag with me and leaving to another portion of the room, I heard echoing steps approaching the cellar.

'_It must be the caretaker.'_

Glaring to Jill once again, she seemed to be hugging another pillow to herself, though not to throw but rather hold for comfort, I suppose; something women did at times perhaps. I knew this time she would go no where, not only was I aware of her random bursts of energy for escape but, I know my words had shattered what confidence she had in herself to stand on her own.

She wont be going anywhere; concentrating my attention back to the elderly woman quickly approaching the cellar. Opening the door swiftly before stepping out with the bag in tow, the elderly lady cooed a shy smile as she guided me up the stairs and into the kitchen before handing me a black phone.

"Madame Excella wishes to speak with you."

Came the woman's rather cheery accented voice.

'_Oh how, I can not fathom the joy coursing through me.'_

Sighing and taking a hold of the phone, I lowered the bag upon the kitchen's island counter and rubbed my temple while my ear was assaulted by Excella's thick Italian accented voice. As sultry as she attempted to be with her mewls and coos of seduction collaborating into her formal scheduled talk of when she would arrive to pick me up and how to get there. I could not help but be filled with joy and stress for the company of the woman soon to invade my already narrow bubble of personal space. Still, nodding and commenting my affirmation to Excella's plan for escape from this town. I clicked the button to end the phone call, perhaps too hurriedly as I gave a faint chirp of a farewell before setting the communicating article down.

Sighing and rubbing my temples to calm my nerves down, I could tell by every dripping word Excella spoke, this woman wanted nothing more but my knowledge and body, what woman didn't? She wanted her place by my side once I gained recognition and standing within this world as its God, but this woman did not know me well for, if she was wise, she would get away as quickly as she could before becoming fully enraptured to transforming into a pawn.

Lulling my head aside for a moment, my vision caught sight of the bag and the Fuji apple that barely peeked through.

Combing gloved fingers through my blond locks once again, I push myself to stand properly before reaching to take the tempting apple within my grasp, my eyes meandered over to the set of kitchen knives taking a single blade.

Cutting the apple into enticing slices; I knew eating them would be much easier in portions rather than using her jaw to bite and break away pieces which would perhaps be most painful for her now.

oOo_________________oOo

Walking back into the room housing Ms. Valentine, I could not help but notice Jill having her head buried into the pillow still nuzzling the tender item as she cradled it to herself.

I could not help but stare at the brunette haired woman; watching, gazing…and questioning why Jill was being so gentle with the pillow, what significance or idea caressed the woman to make her act such a way.

Still, she needed to eat; approaching Jill Valentine, I reached into the bag taking the freshly baked bread and extended to foot to her.

"Eat."

Wisely, Ms. Valentine complied with no words or impending stares but instead graciously took the bread and apple along with the water. I believe, she finally caught on to my previous comment now understanding that I truly controlled her life for this moment being. However, I could not help but continue to gander at the mess that Ms. Valentine was making of herself by struggling with what and which to each first; noticing the struggle in her to open the bottle. I took the drink from her before swiftly twisting the cap off and offering her the water before she took it with a shy smile and guzzled a good portion of the assigned fluid.

'_She must have been famished.'_

Turning my head away for a moment losing myself in thought as to the where about of the new rendezvous point, my hand absentmindedly cupped my own chin rubbing my flesh slowly in reflection.

"Hey, why did you let me live Wesker, what do you have in store."

Came Jills rough and recovering voice.

Her question lulled me from my thoughts as my hand slipped from my chin to caress my bottom lip once grinning slowly before brushing through my hair once again to fix it properly.

"I don't know."

Honestly, I did not know but, I knew she was not meant to die like that. I knew I could use her for something to either further my cause or antagonize Chris, I knew she would be of perfect use, but for what exactly, I was still unsure. For now.

Of course Jill did not buy that at all. She was a cunning one and knew there was always more than meets the eyes with my persona. But her insistent complaints of why she lived or what was my motive was becoming rather nerve wrecking. And with my final ounce of patience put to the test, I turned to face Ms. Valentine with my cat like eyes glowing a deep and burning orange hue behind the lenses I bore my honest and yet still vague reasoning.

"You were not meant to die like that."

Even with my voice and expression so calm, I knew Jill was able to read the sound of my voice being upset; but as soon as those words left my mouth, Ms. Valentines expression contorted to that of sorrow and confusion. And to be honest, I myself did not understand my own mind and thoughts…

Not with her always so near, not like this; and that's what worried me the most.

oOo Chapter 2 End. oOo

Once again, I apologize for the crappy ness of my writing Hashanah. As well, I apologize once again if it seems I am copying some of you JillxWesker writers; I am honestly not wanting to do that or portray I am doing that to any one of you. If anything I am a fan of all you JxW writers~! Anyways, I hope at least you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I went ahead and released this chapter early since its only a P.O.V. but, I am not too sure if I want to continue switching between P.O.V.'s Hahaha makes me think on Folklore but here I am rambling blah blah blah.. R&R PLEASE~!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews guys! I know its probably a bit slow but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. This is one of the few chapters that will be long, not that any of you are complaining I am sure Hashanah. As well I hope its not too scattered I've been very sick these past few days and have been writing since I can't pull myself away from it heh. Anyways, please enjoy!!! And always.. **R&R please!!!!**

**Recollection.**

**oOoJill's ChapteroOo**

As moments passed and the silence between Wesker and I began to ring as a dull note incessantly in my ear; slowly I became irritated by how it seemed that time began to stand still.

'_I wish there was a television in here. Anything to stop the silence!'_

It was unfortunate that I had to be in the same room with him but, the silence was too over bearing! Sighing disdainfully, I hugged the pillow to myself ignoring my meal for now as I reached for the bottle of water drinking it almost in hopes of an alcoholic drink.

Inhaling deeply after guzzling my drink, I twisted the cap into place before hugging the pillow again to my stomach feeling slightly water logged. And set the empty bottle aside before leaning back propping myself partially up with the beds head board tilting my head back bracing it against the wall as well before lulling my head aside.

'_This silence is driving me insane..'_

"Jill."

Came Weskers commanding voice as he leaned near to me before reaching with an outstretched hand for my face. On instinct, I of course back away by swatting his hand away pushing myself up further against the wall before tensing with a groan to mewl passed my lips.

"Ugh..Damn."

"Calm down Jill, I'm just checking your bandages."

His voice was so stern; he must have been annoyed or impatient with me being so defiant I suppose. But too bad for him, his fault for taking me here and for living. As cruel as it may have seemed to think such a thing; I just can not accept this man to be so kind and gentle, it seemed just to unreal. Even if for his own personal intentions of coming closer to his achievements.

Backing away further on the other side of the bed, Wesker did not seem too happy that I still did not trust him. Though, I find it difficult to understand why he would be upset that I don't trust him; if the man cared to reminisce about what happened every once in a while or even fathomed to contemplate of how many he betrayed then perhaps it wouldn't seem so aggravating that someone would not trust him.

Cutting a glare to him, I noticed Weskers shades slipping partially from his face.

'_His eyes…'_

Catching a glimpse of Weskers inhuman irises, I shuddered tensing slightly at how piercing and intense they were; no longer the captivating cerulean orbs that many of us once S.T.A.R.S. members attempted to bet on how long we could stare upon before being lectured for acting like a gaping fish out of water. No, these were so cold, inhuman, and yet somehow I still could not tear my gaze away. Even if such a tiny peek, I reached out still so captivated and pulled the shades from Weskers face away.

No… His stare was nothing like Chris's concerned glance; they seemed so untamed and to be honest it scared me.

'_What am I doing?!'_

"Jill, I know my face must be very handsome for you to continue ogling, but I would appreciate it if you would give me my sunglasses back and allow me to check out bandages."

Scoffing with a growl of distaste in Weskers comment, I tossed the shades at him frowning and looking away with a heavy sigh as my affirmation to let him check the bandages.

Sitting up and settling my arms upon my lap, I turned my own still human orbs aside looking away from my captor who probably was smirking in his own self victory of the now awkward situation. I felt Weskers warm hands against my arm raising my sleeve up and brush his fingers along the bandages as I saw him leaning near to peer into the wrap studying my flesh. Content with the appearance of my wounds I caught Wesker shifting from the corner of my eyes closer reaching with his hands to grasp my jacket and unzip it open slowly brushing the material open.

'_What is he doing?!'_

"What are you doing?!"

Commanding more so than inquiring whilst feeling my cheeks burn in a blush, my hands hugged my jacket closer to my chest before I doubled over slightly in a coughing moan.

Panting lightly and relaxing my arms, I heard Wesker sigh. Glancing down and into my jacket, I noticed my sternum was a rather lovely hue of blue and purple. I was bruising, and I could only assume it was from the force of impact even if I was cushioned by Mr. Pompous beside me.

"Calm down."

Wesker directed firmly to me once again; I bet more than ever right now he perhaps thought I was more like a little girl than a woman with how he constantly had to berate me with commands. Still, even in his command, Wesker continued to study my bandages and bruises ignoring my chest as I was still tensed and flustered at his attempt. His eyes scanning down along my legs to the bloody bandages, his already thin pressed lips slumped into a frown and I knew it was because of my try at escape, my bandages were soiled. Flinching as Wesker reached to touch my bandaged legs, I expected to feel a sore burning sensation but instead was surprised to feel a feather light caress. Again, he was being so gentle, and again I stared in awe.

Catching his stare glancing to me form the corner of his eyes, he smirked before standing up and rested his hands promptly against his chest as they were folded together.

Slowly raising my head to follow Wesker, my hands relaxed before falling upon my lap grasping faintly against the bed sheets. Again, I could feel my cheeks burn before bowing my head to look at my hands. Why do I keep becoming so flustered!

Frowning, I saw Wesker shift and let his arms fall limply to his sides before turning away and promptly turn the lamp off.

"Get some rest, we are heading out in the morning."

As smooth as his words ran from his lips, Wesker was gone. This was my chance to escape, but to follow that plan was foolish since I knew Wesker would be near to catch me if I tried. Sighing deeply and pulling the hair tie in my hair out in annoyance, I could feel my scalp relax as my brunette locks spilled in a chocolate cascade along my back and shoulders caressing my cheek. It felt good to finally let my hair loose from the ponytail… My sight limited by the dark room, my arms rose to hug around my waist slowly.

"Chris…I hope you are okay and not too worried."

I knew how Chris could get, and I knew how dedicated he was to finding someone who was important to him be it a team mate or friend. I knew he would not sleep tonight or however many nights until he knew of my condition or status. I would need to get to a phone and call him, he deserved to know I was all right instead of suffering in stress and depression. But right now, I was so helpless…

Head bowing, Weskers words again ran through my mind, and again I felt my eyes burn and swell with forming tears. The guilt of Chris's worry and the strength of Weskers resilience to keep me alive was all too much for me and for a moment, I fell into a depression as silent tears fell.

Sighing deeply, I brushed my fingers along my cheeks and eyes frowning in disappointment for succumbing to sorrow filled emotions.

'_C'mon girl, you can handle this, you'll make it.'_

Nodding in silence to myself promising to remain strong, I settled down into the bed relaxing my head against the pillow starring up at the abysmal ceiling. Perhaps rest was a good idea, not only was I physically strained but apparently emotionally as well. Fluttering my eyes shut, I exhaled a long breath and gave into the darkness…

oOo_________________oOo

I cant say when I began coming back into consciousness, I cannot even tell you what time it is. I do know however I had a dream that was only a dream…

Chris found me and I was so happy! But what confused me the most was after Chris came to my side, he touched my cheek and leaned closer; I could smell the cologne on him. Leaning near whilst inhaling the scent I felt his hand instead grasp my hand and offer it a gentle squeeze before whispering to me so tenderly.

"Wake up Jill."

'_Wake up?'_

"It's time to wake up."

Feeling myself so heavy suddenly, I glanced up to Chris instead to see Wesker, gasping and falling further down as the earth suddenly became quick sand, I cried out reaching to my enemy for help.

Sitting up with eyes open and frantically wandering around the room, I never realized the pain until a subconscious moan slipped past my lips, trembling and hugging my arms against my abdomen. My brunette hair was partially matted to my cheeks before being tossed about; panting gently in both fear from my dream and sudden wakening pain, my eyes befell upon Weskers face as he was sitting next to me the entire time.

Stoic as always I sighed deeply to calm myself and my nerves before bowing my head to comb my fingers through my messy locks of hair. Of course Wesker seemed indifferent about my status as he reached to my forehead placing his palm to my flesh causing me to frown and cut a glare at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Your fever has gone down." He calculated calmly to himself more than for my knowledge.

"And a good morning to you too."

Came my bark in a grumble before sifting slightly in bed for my contentment; of course I was not sure of my bearings on time, but I assumed it to be a nice comeback. Wesker only smirked before standing up from the bed starring at me quizzically; folding his arms across his chest again Wesker nodded his head to the foot of my bed.

"We will be leaving soon, there are toiletries there for you. You need to shower."

'_I swear, the more he speaks, the more I feel like I'm in a boot camp of some sort.'_

But a shower did sound nice… Oh, how I could just sit and let the warm water fall against my skin. Sinking slightly in my bed with a small smile in my tiny day dream, Wesker was amused by my antic as he turned to walk onto the other side of the bed and hold his hand out to aid me in standing up.

'_How chivalrous of him.' _

Smirking at my own internal comment, I groaned figuring why the hell not, with him so near escape would have been useless, it would just be wise to follow along and take in his kindness for now and bide my time and strength for the opportune moment. So taking his hand and shifting my weight, I firmly held on pushing myself slowly with my other arm, though they were so sore I felt like I was heavier than normal, not to mention that annoying dull ache. Finally achieving getting my legs to hang over the side of the bed, I glanced up to Weskers nonchalant expression and sighed. At least there was no sunlight pouring in through here, his face somehow would have just dampened its warm glow.

Inhaling deeply to brace myself, I pushed firmly against the beds mattress whilst holding the bag of toiletries and reached out with my other hand to Wesker, clutching to his chest as I limped slightly closer to him and invaded his personal space more than I intended.

"Sorry." I murmured in embarrassment to my own balance.

Guiding me to the door, Weskers grasp on my hand was gentle but I knew in reality it was firm along with his arm that was faintly encircled around my waist. Walking seemed to be a bit of a problem with help still but, I did not care, I needed to strengthen my legs and recover quick to be as light and nimble again; and whose to stay I am still not fully nimble? Restricted physically yes, but not mentally.

As we reached the door to the room, Wesker released my hand stabilizing my body with a tug to his own inadvertently commanding me to brace myself to him. Frowning as his way of helping me, I only complied while shooting him a glare before ignoring his sunglasses toting face to stare at the door and see what was beyond this dark room.

'_Stairs?'_

Where the hell I was exactly, I was not sure of, of course but I expected to see the sky at least and I got stairs? Not only was that a sour taste in my mouth but exactly how was I supposed to get up these flights of stairs, even with Weskers help. Still, as they say…'Better to have tried, than not try nothing at all.' or however it goes.

Wobbling and reaching, I pressed my hand to the wall and broke free from Weskers complete assistance.

"Jill--"

"I'm not escaping Wesker."

Sighing in slight frustration; I felt too much like a prisoner, that or I was being watched over by a over protective father spying on his daughter on a prom night.

Bracing myself against the wall, I pressed my weight onto my arms which by now were burning furiously in a painful ache lifting and guiding myself up the stairs. Wesker remained behind me but near ready to catch me if my legs gave out. But to my surprise and I am sure his, eventually I made it up the stairs, and with a triumphant smile and glance over my shoulder to Wesker, I caught sight of a small smile on his lips. Whether he smiled at my accomplishment or for the great view of my butt, I don't know but I know I was slightly disturbed I had to see his reaction in reaching my goal to make it up the stairs myself.

Unfortunately, Weskers smile soon faded as he too reached the top of the stairs and instead of aiding me in walking, decided he would pick me up and assist me to the bathroom.

"We are running out of time."

Wesker stated before I even had the chance to let words form from my lips.

"Ever heard patience is a virtue."

I barked back clutching to the bag in my hand while clinging to him with my other hand not wanting to fall exactly on the hard wood floor.

"Are you familiar with the statement, don't count your chickens before they are hatched?"

'_Of course he has to have the last word.'_

As I was about to administer my colorful retort to Weskers own advice, a little old lady came into the living quarters to greet us.

"Oh! Good morning! Ah, I see the young Lady you brought with you last night is awake!"

This aged little woman had such a thick European accent, and she seemed to sweet and kind, I could not help but smile in her bright presence and enthusiastic voice. Just as I was happy to see another living person other than Wesker, I suddenly felt pity for the elderly woman; I knew he had to have stole a house or blackmail this old lady into demanding we stay the night. Or even…No, Wesker would lie I knew, but would he fabricate a huge story about why he brought a beaten woman with him? Mourning in the thought of it all, I somehow zoned out of their conversation before defiantly wiggling to be free from Weskers hold.

His arms of course flexed and tightened against my body causing me to writhe in pain; exhaling a breath I held to muffle my cry, I glared daggers at Wesker before catching sight of the worried expression on the old lay's face.

Before I could apologize, Wesker opened his mouth and beat me to the punch.

"She is just sore from last night." Wesker purred before continuing with the faintest of smirks, if I didn't know better, I could have sworn Wesker knew about the thoughts going through my mind. I never knew of all of Weskers newfound abilities, but I heard of them and finally experienced them last night. But now I had to wonder if he could read minds and none of us ever knew; if that was the case I would just constantly find an arrange of colorful things to say.

"She needs a bathe."

I caught from Weskers lips paying attention to the conversation once again from zoning out; I need to stop doing that.

"Oh, well then. Let me help her Mr. Wesker, she is after all a woman, and I am sure you would make her very uncomfortable."

'_Hahaha! All right, I think I like this old lady.'_

Wesker of course did not like the idea of the elderly woman helping me bathe, I am sure it was due to the fact it was more possible to escape being on the ground floor of the little country home. I did have to say, this was a very nice and inviting warm house, it seemed like a country home from a story book.

In the end, Wesker complied to having the old woman help bathe me and carried me to the bathroom with the aged woman walking behind. Settling me down upon the closed toilet seat, Wesker turned to the old woman who was quick to shoo him out before reminding her of something he told her to do last night. Nodding her head quickly to rush him out, I grinned in seeing Wesker being bossed around by a little European woman who was old enough to be his grandmother.

With the door finally shut and locked, I watched the old woman ready the bathe water before letting my eyes wander around the simple old fashioned bathroom with a modern touch to it. Wow, what a oxymoron of interior design, but somehow it had its own admiring and unique style.

"Come Miss."

Came the old little lady's kind demand. Turning in my seat to face the elder woman, her arms were stretched out along with her worn slender fingers; she seemed to have a mothering care about her as she approached me beginning to unfasten and tug my bandages off tenderly. Her gentle care and concentration almost rivaled Weskers but unlike Wesker, I was sure this old woman would not be able to tackle me down and beat the crap out of me.

Still, as the bandages came off, it seemed the cool air that caressed my wounds even made them burn.

As the woman turned away she dipped her hand into the water checking its temperature before smiling happily to how warm it felt, she turned to me bidding my to undress. Now, I knew it would be difficult to undress but, I never knew it to be so torturous!

"Nn!"

Clenching my teeth firmly together I felt like a freshly born baby still stuck in its embryonic sack; panting in weakening strength I inhaled firmly before clenching my teeth together once more as I was finally able to pry my jacket off. Tossing aside the stretchy form fitted fabric, I sighed in dismay slumping only partially since I didn't want to cringe much more than I was and upset the aged woman whom seemed plenty worried as it was. Offering a shy smile before shifting my weight aside, I inhaled sharply holding my breath bracing myself as my fingers grasped quickly to the hem of my shirt before lifting it up rapidly and tearing it from my body before throwing it fiercely to the wall as it slumped limply down joining the discarded jacket. Exhaling my breath that contained my resistance to the pain, I groaned hunching over; perhaps holding my breath was a bad idea as well since my deep breathes seemed to constrict my chest.

"Maybe I should help you young Miss." Came the old lady's concerned voice.

As she approached me, I offered a small smile apologetically, though it seemed she understood my expression laughing a light hearted chortle before she reached behind me unfastening my under garment.

Curling up shyly, I could not help but tense and turtle away to the help as I felt guilty for having to seek her help in undressing me. But, still…I trusted her further than Wesker.

Stepping back and reaching to tenderly guide me to stand, my chest felt heavy but, relieved. Man, despite the help they support these bras sure did feel great when they were removed! Beginning to stretch my arms and upper body, I halted myself as soon as I could when realizing I was near to making myself ache in pain. Unfastening my own pants I blushed deeply grasping them firmly within my hands as my knuckles began to whiten with nervousness.

"U-um.."

Finding words hard to describe my anxiety, the aged woman turned my body around so that my back would face her and with a small huff, she pushed my arms away before tugging my pants down with my underwear.

Groaning in the burning ache from my wounds being so quickly rubbed against by the rough material of my pants, my head lulled back seething a hiss and timid state. Slowly shifting and glancing over to the elder woman, my eyes slowly rose to her wise and content face that held a tender smile.

Following her fragile tugs, I pressed to the edge of the bathtub before shifting to rest my hands upon her shoulders and slowly raise my right leg to slip over and straddle the tub before raising my left leg and settling in. Exhaling a breathe I seemed to subconsciously hold, I just stood in the water hugging my arms loosely against my body in hopes of covering what was considered a physical essence of being a woman. Of course the elder woman just scoffed rolling her eyes and shaking her head at how shy or embarrassed I was acting, but I could not help but want to cover myself to a stranger, even if she was a female.

Still, I suppose I should bathe now instead of just standing timidly only knee deep in water; I can only imagine how impatient Wesker could be pacing around the home by now. Groaning and seething faint exhaling hisses, my muscles ached as they were flexed to a trembling squat; hands reaching out hurriedly to grasp the edges of the tub stabilizing myself as best I could without falling and hurting myself .

Even though tubs were shallow somehow, these cleansing contraptions could just send you into a world of pain if you slipped inside one. And I was very familiar with the pain they could offer from past experiences. Inhaling sharply as the warm water touched my freshly coated wounds of dried blood and plasma, my nails dug into the porcelain tub knowing well my knuckles were white and my fingertips red. My wounds just burned so fiercely, an echoing of pain just coursing sharply from the wound and dulling out about my body. I almost thought that this woman was working with Wesker by spiking my bath water with a gallon or so of peroxide by how my wounds just ached. But, I knew better, I knew that the warm water was only cleaning my wounds further and the pain would eventually subside. I just had to suck it up and lower the rest of my body and just…Relax.

Sighing deeply to try and exhale most of the stress I felt with my wounds beating and aching so repeatedly; my eyes wandered to the old woman who smiled before taking my clothes and walking away. I suppose she was going to clean them while offering me some privacy.

'_How kind of her.'_

Deciding to just use the best chance I had of a somewhat peaceful privacy, I shifted my weight slowly sinking myself into the waters closing my eyes for a moment smiling contently. Normally I would sink my head into the water and just immerse myself completely with glee to how clean I would feel and how my stress could just drain away with a tug of the plug. But the waters were a bit murky with dried blood and dirt staining its otherwise lucid stature.

Still, it was nice to just enjoy since I was sure Wesker would not allow me many moments like this in wishing to keep me alive.

'_Chris…'_

Again my mind wandered to my headstrong partner Chris. He must be so worried; I know he must be in pain and I can not bear the guilt resting on my shoulders knowing he is still out there, desperately searching. But if only he knew, I too was trying to break free and just tell him. ' I'm ok.'

Growling a huff and shaking my head, my hands grasped the innocent bystander of wash cloth into the tub with my fiercely drowning it into the lukewarm water frowning in frustration.

'_I can't handle this anymore!'_

I have to tell him, I have to get out of here, I have to let Chris know I'm fine!

Seething in impatience at how handicap I was for having to have help from Wesker I rubbed the towel firmly on the few parts of my body that were not so sore or injured before gliding the wash clothe tenderly along my flesh. At that moment, I decided once I get out of this house, I would figure out a way to contact Chris. I could only hope and pray right now, he was all right and not too faint on his own stability or morale. I began to wonder if this is how he felt when he was trapped in the jail cell back in the Spencer mansion facility when we were S.T.A.R.S…

Frowning, once again I forced myself to push my thoughts aside, Chris would be ok and all I needed to know was, he was still alive. But I needed to figure out a plan to get out of here!

Deciding to distract myself for the moment being, I began to simple task of just personal hygiene; the usual body scrub being complete, all that was left was the rest.

oOo_____________oOo

As time shortly passed and my hair along with my skin smelling florally fresh, I began to worry noting the warm water turning cold and no sign of the elder woman returning seemed plausible. She had my clothing as well! Assuming she took them to wash I am sure I spent maybe forty-five minutes in here relaxing and cleaning myself, though I was pretty sure that Wesker was as well pretty upset that I was taking long.

Oh well, I planned on making my presence a living hell for him, and I plan to keep it that way. He could wait.

To my delight, the aged woman returned and I was sure she could read my nervousness as she giggled walking in before shutting the door shortly after. Grasping or rather, clutching to the tub's porcelain edge once again, I struggled to stand as my legs ached so fervently before the kind elder grasped beneath my arms tenderly and aided in hoisting me up before giving me a large towel to wrap around myself. Guiding me to sit upon the closed toilet seat once again, the old woman turned to gather a basket of medical supplies.

My expression falling slightly, I knew this would be good for my health but also entail a bit of pain.

Still, it felt nice to feel my wounds covered with the bandage and gauze stained with the smell of peroxide and other healing agents. That stiffening sting eventually faded and I could almost just hear my wounds sighing happily in knowing they were properly taken care of. It must have been twenty more minutes since I was taken from my bath before finally having all my wounds properly dressed as the small aged lady rose from kneeling and left me again in the humid bathroom before momentarily returning with my previous BSAA uniform and something else.

Having then helped me dress, I thanked the woman feeling a bit guilty for not talking much more with her; but as soon as my guilt rose it quickly dispersed with the old lady's sweet and curious voice rising.

"Are you Mr. Weskers girlfriend?"

Stumbling and groaning in pain as I struggled to put my blue and black jacket back on being completely caught off guard by her question. I inadvertently clenched my teeth together in thought and control feeling my cheeks faintly burn from being so flustered.

'_A bit blunt of her.'_

"No, but we are old acquaintances."

I was rather opposed of having this innocent and kind woman being involved with what Wesker may have been planning, not to mention, I know nothing of what he may have previously done to her and her family whilst I slept.

"Ah! I see, he seems so fond of you and stares at you intently, I assumed you two may have been something." Came her innocent and apparently amused reply.

Pursing my lips, I sighed combing my fingers through my uneven bangs and hair smiling faintly to how naïve the woman was to gossip and daydream about her guests.

She was right though, I mean…I knew what types of stares he offered and I knew that 'fondness' was Wesker just being so anal about making sure things were going accordingly to plan. Suddenly, the woman smiled wide and came to me with the other folded article of clothing which I found strange since I was content in my BSAA uniform. Even if it was a bit constricting against my bandages.

Confusion scrunching up my face, I lulled my head aside in hopes of the odd angle revealing what he elder woman began to unfold would ease the anticipation. From what I could see it was a grey fabric of a firm yet still light and gently fabric, the grey colour was so light it seemed almost like a stained white. Finally with her arms stretched open and wide lifting the material I rose a slender brow holding back a playful smile.

It was a cloak, a hooded one at that, with a slit upon the front it seemed so simple and yet still very comfortable.

Standing weakly and approaching the old woman in a limp, I took the offered gift then with a warm and accepting smile.

"It's a cloak, It shall keep you warm and the hood and shield you from the suns bright light."

Lips curling wider to the consideration this aged woman continued to offer to me, I could not help but brush my fingertips gingerly along the material to feel its gentle texture. Hugging the material momentarily to myself, I glanced to the woman who seemed pleased with my reaction and offered to give her a timid hug.

Of course all of this was ruined by Weskers knocking and the door opening with no care to my current state of being dressed or not; thank god I was.

"We have wasted enough time here Jill, we must depart."

Sighing with a frown I turned to the woman and offered an apologetic smile as Wesker held my hand and guided me slowly away from the bathroom and towards the living room before reaching the homes front door. Opening the door I could certainly feel the warm sunlight caressing my body and the humid wind to follow after. Shielding my sight from the sun for a moment, I glanced to Wesker who starred to me intently like the woman had previously described causing me to blush and him to smirk.

Scoffing and glancing to the woman one last time, I smiled and placed the cloak on as well as I could in trying to reduce the pain process, it seemed to be very easy with how baggy it was.

"Thank you."

Was all I could say as a farewell aside from wearing the gift as Wesker curtly shut the door and nodded off towards the now bustling city.

"Let's go."

This town was so lively! Families wandering with children running away to see what was being sold along the interactive street sidewalks. Music played and various delicious smells assaulted my nose Looking around curiously I rose my arms to tug at the collar of my cloak toying with the fabric idly in slight nervousness.

'_This could be my chance to escape.'_

Glancing wryly at Wesker, he seemed to be pursing his lips in a thin line watching the over crowded streets before pushing me forwards to walk, though it did nothing but just make me stumble. Like hell I knew were I was going, this man… Sometimes I swear!

But still, I could feel all the sore muscles in by body tensing and my heart beat racing within my ears as I could slowly feel my chance to escape come. I would just need the right moment… Sadly, it felt a bit risky right now since Weskers smooth strides were so close to mine; he must have bathed while I did, his cologne was strong.

Inhaling the spicy scent my eyes fluttered for a moment and I stilled… For that moment, I felt those silly advertisements I have heard about men's cologne attracting women to swoon foolishly over them true.

Tugged fiercely back into reality, Wesker's gloved hand clutched firmly to my arm causing me to groan and glare at him which he brushed off by tugging me further along. As it was, already hard to walk, it was enough having to be aided to walk by Wesker, but to be tugged along like a misbehaving child was another.

"Ah!"

Groaning out a soft and raspy cry, Wesker glanced to me before raising his head to look around. Of course he didn't catch it but perhaps those sunglasses limited his vision somehow for the fact he was guiding me along a busy street with people pushing and brushing against my weak body. I wish this man would sometimes in his little world of 'perfection' be considerate about others, especially injured ones walking in a crowded area!

Just on cue as along crowd came pushing through so thickly, Wesker's hold against my own arm weakened before turning to me and pushing me by my shoulders as my back pressed to the brick and my hands clenched. The bastard with blond hair starred intently behind his shades at me before demanding…

"Stay here, if I find you missing. You will be punished Ms. Valentine."

How he just bit my name out so properly before smirking and turning away, I could only glare and seethe through clenched teeth as I tried to control my pain and remain dignified in front of him not daring to show him how his actions made me suffer. Releasing me with a fading chuckle, I scowled in the sour taste of falling victim to his scent previously while watching him cautiously bidding my time and ignoring any threat he made to run, or rather limp away. Bracing myself against the wall and shifting my weight, I stretch my neck out as far as I could seeing the direction Wesker was heading towards. He was not going far, so I knew I had to choose the right moment to go; but what did catch my eye was the direction or rather the goal of his direction.

I could see a woman standing there in a short black skirt and white dress shirt of a classy and expensive design. She seemed pretty with her chocolaty hair pulled back into a bun and sun hat; like Wesker, she wore glasses, though they along with her outfit were as fashionable.

'_Why is Wesker going to her?'_

I found myself smirking and shaking my head but also somehow upset? Why would Wesker need to go to a woman who could be a model? My only surmise was the fact that Wesker was a man, and some men were into the model like woman who looked almost too good to be true. Now that I think about, I never really tried to dress my face or self up to look like a beautiful woman…Oh well, best to not ponder and sigh rather than run away and find a way to contact Chris.

Seeing Wesker busy with perhaps wooing the model like woman, I shifted my weight before stumbling with a limp into the crowd.

'_Damn it!'_

It hurt like hell pushing from the wall! And these people are relentless with their bustling and shoving to get to their destinations wherever it may be! Still, I rather suffer this pain than be near the walking advertisement of male cologne; though he did smell nice…I'll give him that.

Glancing over carefully as the crowd began to disperse, I quickly changed my rather passive 'go with the flow of the crowd' tactic and began to assertively make my way to a small alley way that I knew I could hide well in.

Biting my lip and shifting my weight to lean momentarily against one of the innocent bystanders within the crowd, I pushed from them causing them to almost fall shooting a apologetic glance. Panting with the adrenaline rush coursing through my body, I knew it was currently dulling some of the pain within me. Back pressed to the wall as my hands clutched to the smooth stone I felt myself slowly shift and drag myself to the edge peeking over to see the whereabouts of my captor.

Lo and behold, I could see his frustration as his head darted in various directions, the exotic woman with him reaching to calm him before he briskly tugged his arm from her. Mischievous with feeling like I ruined their little moment with my antics, I felt my cracked lips curl into a grin as a small sting of pain from their dry state woke me up before I turned and meandered further into the dark alley way leaving Wesker behind.

The zephyr of freedom brushed against my hair and body as I neared the end of the alleyway seeing homes and tiny buildings covered with plants and embellished with stained windows. Various bakeries and cafes placed sporadically about the street I neared; the endorphins that previously stained my body along with the adrenaline began to wear off bringing the vibrating waves of pain with them. Be that as it may, I had to press on. So now with a slow limping pace I forced myself to make it to at least one of the simple cafes; perhaps more so the one that was conveniently across from me.

Panting as it seemed harder to get around, I finally made it to the café bracing myself against the back of a chair placed outside along with the various tables and chairs before coughing. My stomach burned and ached as my muscles flexed with my coughing, my left hand remained clutching to the chair as my right hand rose to grasp at my chest and clavicle. Hunched over I only continued to cough; my throat must have been dry and I must have really exerted my strained and tired body for me to be acting this way…

"Are you okay Miss?" questioned a male voice to me worriedly.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine."

Panting my words with a raspy voice, it finally dawned on me that the voice that inquired me of if I was all right had an American accent; more so a northern almost, Brooklyn accent.

Lifting my head wryly to glance up with squinted eyes at the man who towered near my doubled over posture, slowly I rose to stand at my full height.

"Thanks for asking."

Came my grateful reply, though my voice still hoarse.

"Wait right here Miss!" Exclaimed the male with reddish brown hair before he turned to run quickly inside the café.

Coughing once again I sighed gathering myself to sit in the chair that I supported myself with previously before resting my elbows on the table cupping my forehead within my hands.

'_Damn, I can't push myself like that again.'_

"Wow! You had me worried there for a moment Mis--"

"Jill." Recognizing the voice of the male returning, I cut him off. I can't stand being called Miss, it made me feel older than I should be, not only that, I had a name.

Lifting my head and lowering my arms slowly as they trembled; my eyes wandered along the mans body. His entire attire just screamed tourist to me; white pinstriped pants, a orange almost Hawaiian themes dress shirt tucked in with a brown belt and white suit coat of matching pant design. And to top it all off, his white dress shoes to complete the ensemble. Oh yes, this man definitely was not from around here.

With the mention of my name, the mans face just lit up with a toothy smile like a toddler as he sat himself at the table before offering me the glass of water he retrieved. Smiling in thanks with a nod, I grasped the cup in my hands before raising it carefully to my lips and drank the rejuvenating fluid.

"My name's Ricardo Irving!" He chimed so happily watching me with his eyes as I drank the water.

Settling the glass down with a content sigh before licking my lips, I smiled thanking him again as he only laughed and hushed me with a modest retort.

"So what are you here for? Vacation?"

I inquired figuring I could let myself relax for a moment before working my body over into the café asking for a phone. I had really pushed myself from escaping Wesker just now and it seemed that I suffered for that; but its damn well worth it. I could see it already, Wesker in a frantic panic over my location…

"Something like that! I just got on a Private Jet and flew over here!"

'_Private jet?'_

My attention was focused on Ricardo once again. If he got here by Helicopter, then I could ask and hopefully be given the permission to have a lift. This guy seemed kind enough…if not desperate enough for some company; I guess being somewhere exotic can be lonely sometimes if you had no one to talk to with the same dialect as you. Nonetheless, I could hitch a ride with this guy after calling Chris informing him I am safe and meet him at the rendezvous point at BSAA Europe's headquarters!

"Ricardo! I know this is sudden and we just met and you have helped me greatly but I must ask… Can you help me again?"

I must have scared the poor man as he seemed to jump in his seat slightly from the sudden change of conversation along with my hands reaching to grasp his revealing a few bandages along my arms.

"Whoa! Are you okay Miss Jill?" Came his voice though shaky.

"Oh aah…Yes I'll be fine, it was just a bit of a rock climbing accident."

I lied with a small laugh to relax the male before slowly releasing his hands and placing them on the table folding the digits neatly together. Nodding his head in acceptance of my answer; I furthered my question by asking him bluntly.

"I need a ride to--"

This time it was my turn to be cut off as a cell phone in Ricardo's suit jacket pocket began to ring. Pausing me and raising his hand with his index finger pointed up as a 'hold on' sigh, the male with a flamboyant 'I'm not from around here' clothing style turned his body profile to me and picked up his phone answering it. And I could not help but listen out of curiosity..

"Hello?"

"Y-yeah I know! I will be there in a minute!"

"Really? Wow…"

"Damn" He sighed. "All right all right! I'll be there soon!"

"Hey No wait!"

Groaning as Ricardo turned back to me with a apologetic smile, he stood placing a few coins on the table as payment before reaching his hand out to me.

"I sadly have to go now, but why don't you tag along? I'm sure we can drop you off where you need to go."

With a charming smile and out stretched hand, Ricardo seemed almost angelic in my eyes as I reached out to hold his hand before shakily standing to my feet.

The strength of my hand in his tightened as I felt my balance off and braced against him in a stumble which I noticed caused him to blush. With a faint smile and shake of my head, I sighed and nodded to the man that we were good for departure.

Walking slowly from the table and café, I could feel excitement slowly growing in me. Soon, I would be able to go home, soon I would be free from this hysteria, and soon I would be able to see Chris again and tell him I'm ok.

'_So long Wesker.'_

oOo________________________________oOo

Having chatted with Ricardo, I found out that he himself was a bit of a researcher in science, though he seemed so timid, I could tell there was just something different about this guy waiting to come out to the world. He was kind and gentle to aid me towards the vicinity of the private jet.

Approaching the landing strip, the 'airport' for private planes was your stereotypical facility. One tiny building and a long strip of road along with the fuel station of course. The vegetation native to the land seemed to accommodate the landscape of this airport well unlike most private airports.

Coming closer to the airports central tower that was connected to the main stationed building, I caught a glimpse of the plane that was ready for take off any moment. It was sleek, clean, and white; very modern and yet I could not help but notice a interesting detail near the tail of the jet.

'_Tricell.'_

Did Ricardo work for Tricell? Glancing once more to the man who helped me walk I furrowed my brows.

Tricell supported the BSAA financially… Once again I could feel excitement course through my veins knowing I would be safe, all I needed to do was tell them the Europe branch of BSAA's Headquarters. They should know where it is since it was thanks to them that they helped make the BSAA!

"So where was it you needed to go Miss Jill?"

"The European Branch Headquarters of B--"

Once again I was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires.

Breaking profusely, a black town car stilled near the airports main building and adjacent to Ricardo and I as a cloud of dirt hazed over its slender form. The right back passenger door opened suddenly as a slender and feminine leg slipped out guiding a tall slender woman to stand before slamming the door shut in a huff. It was the model like woman whom I saw Wesker talking to.

'_Guess he left her behind, but what does she have in common with Ricardo?'_

Lips inadvertently pouting, my nose scrunched up in the sudden waft of strong perfume. This woman surely took what some women called a 'Italian bathe'. Turning my head to almost pray that it would weaken the strength of the sweet scent, I felt Ricardo let go of me and approach the woman with a Cheshire grin and a lusty look in his eyes.

"Excella! See I'm here! No need to worry for me." Chimed Ricardo in almost husky purr, though in a sense it probably did not come out to the woman as attractive as the guy may have imagined in his head; it surely did not sound seductive to me.

"Shut up Irving, we have to get out from here!" Her voice was so heavy with dominance and with a Italian accent. Licking my lips and turning my head to not get involved, I suddenly felt so small for being involved with these people, even if Ricardo invited me, I somehow felt I just should not be here.

"Who is that?" I suddenly heard the woman who I assumed to be Excella from Ricardo's previous greeting; belt out in frustration.

"Oh! Excella, she needs a ride! Can we please help her?" Begged the hen pecked male.

"Irving, just because you are desperate for a woman's attention, doesn't mean you turn my private jet into a taxi cab!"

Hahaha, so this jet was Excella's and not Ricardo's. Sighing and closing my eyes for a moment, I opted to just sun bathe since I felt most of my plans and hopes fading, I could try to preserve what little I had though and make a new plan. At least this place I know would have a phone, I could still call Chris if anything.

"Aw C'mon Excella!" Came Ricardo's whimpering begs.

'_This sun sure feels good.' _I tried my hardest to ignore the arguing 'couple' in the background.

"I don't even know her name Irving! How can I say yes?!" Excella practically screeched to make her point across of a 'No'.

"Her name is Ji--"

"Jill Valentine."

Again my heart stopped and my blood ran cold. Eyes opening slowly and head leveling I turned my attention towards the black town car as my breath slowly and shakily escaped from my lips.

'_That voice…'_

There with a charismatic smirk on his face, and hands caressing along the car's door frame before pushing it to close was Albert Wesker. I found myself inhaling almost gasping for air forgetting to breathe while my heart raced and my body drew cold; whispering faintly I felt the warm breeze caress my body once again in a almost mockery.

"Wesker…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Recollection**

**oOo Wesker's Chapter oOo**

'_How cunning…'_

Growling in frustration I turned to Excella who at the moment seemed too preoccupied with how she was presenting herself to me as her hands wandered to fix her skirt before shifting her posture on her heels.

Jill had eluded my sight as these busy streets only seemed to surge with even more impatient people. And to add onto my displeasure; the irritating woman beside me only purred with a smirk on her lips placing her hands on her hips adding a sway to match her brazen words.

"My, my Albert. What seems to be bothering you." Her words thick with sarcasm yet somewhere concerned curiosity. This woman believed in the ideals of playing hard to get, and surely, she should be later well acknowledged on the fact, I have no plans or desire to even play along despite her high hopes.

"We need to go now Excella."

Trying my best to be calm with this woman. Excella only seemed to take joy with the sound of her name falling from my lips apparently catching sight of a blush on her cheeks.

"What for? Can't we enjoy some time here together? And make a stronger _bond?_"

Sighing and ignoring my colleague's sultry comment I adjusted my sunglasses feeling them slowly slip down the bridge of my nose from sweating while out in the humid sun. I could not help but turn my attention over to the walls along the streets sidewalks, something tugged at me to scan over at what I am searching for, or rather; who.

Catching myself slipping from my train of thought, I dragged my stare over the buildings before finally giving in and turning back to a pouting Excella who was patient enough to wait for my reply.

'_How surprising of her to have patience and wait.'_

"There is a member of the BSAA present here and knows of my presence. If contact is made with their European branch, our chances of escape are slim. So be best depart now."

"A bit sloppy of you, hm? Albert." Teased Excella once again giving her own stressed smirk before folding her arms across her chest; which I noticed her arms flexing in order to push her breasts up a bit.

Once again ignoring the woman's flirtatious moves, I turned my heal and waved my arm forwards signifying for Excella to lead the way towards the black town car I could only assume belonged to this woman. A car of that design and expensive taste could only belong to her. And with a huff, she obediently moved onwards making our way to the car.

There to greet us was a elderly male whom bowed curtly to Excella before turning towards myself and nodded before opening the car door. Smirking as my colleague stepped in and soon myself to follow after, she reached for the phone that was placed within the cars rather lavish interior. By the expression on her face and the rather enthusiastic voice that echoed from the phones receiver; I deduced that it was Irving that was being called.

Taking the time to relax within the moving vehicle, I began to ponder whether Jill made it to a phone, or how far she made it on her own. I could not help but smirk at the idea of Ms. Valentine not making it far, which I knew to most likely be the case, still I had to know where she was…Few things within this world made me so curious; it irked me knowing I did not know. And I _needed_ to know where Jill was.

Pausing momentarily in mid thought I caught sight of Excella's hungry eyes scanning my body. Thankfully I was wearing my sunglasses, therefore, I never had to make direct eye contact with her in order for her to continue with her frivolous attempts. However, in this pause of examining this woman; I could not help but wonder if my obsession of now wishing to know where Jill was, was one of a serious degree?

'_No. But, when I do catch her again, I will make her suffer for making me once again endure these silly emotions and thoughts.' _

Growling with a bitter taste in my mouth to such impervious thoughts, my right hand rose to comb my gloved fingers through my hair, it seems that such a action was becoming a habit.

With the car eventually coming to a cooing halt, I glanced over to Excella who was grinning wildly before moistening her lipstick stained lips and climbing out of the car. I suppose this woman fed greatly in the dominance she possessed against Irving, since the male seemed to quiver and tremble upon seeing her. Then again, this was Irving, this man seemed to blush and quiver upon the sight of any woman.

'_How meek.'_

Turning my head aside I could only close my eyes for a moment enjoying the silence within the cab of the car. Though, my attention to hearing was never gone since I remained in tune with Excella screaming at a haggling Irving about letting a woman tag along.

'_Oh?'_

Lips curling madly that they trembled when I attempted to remain calm, I could not help but have my heart beat drown my senses for a moment and my blood rush so swiftly through my body.

Excited, I was becoming very excited to the though, the thrill of Jill's face when she would see mine. Such exhilaration in my panting breathe before I gathered myself and opened the car door.

Much to my fortunate guess, there was Ms. Valentine, face so pale, and eyes so wide and angry. Again, her name slipped so sweetly from her full lips as I could tell again, her attempts to flee to Chris were once again flawed by my presence; as it should.

"Wesker…"

Approaching Jill, the world seemed to dull in an hue, the bickering pair of Excella and Irving now a muting lull, as my eyes remained focused on Ms. Valentine. Of course, Jill began her slow limping retreat backwards in hopes of keeping distance before turning swiftly in hopes of running though still injured. How silly of her.

Enjoying this little game of tag in celebration of our reunion, I could not help but chuckle every so often at Jill whilst I walked behind her before eventually catching up to her panting and aching form. She pushed herself to were she was clutching her sternum and heaved. Of course, I sought it to be kind as I turned her lithe figure towards me and so gratefully held her chin within my left hand tilting her head up to gaze so intently in her scared eyes before dealing a firm punch to her gut.

"Agh! Nn-nnmm.."

And down she went falling limply to the ground with a groan and pained sigh.

"You believed you could run from me Jill, but where ever you go, I will always be near. Some how, some way, I will always be behind you."

Kneeling to the floor whilst caressing Jill's brunette locks of hair, the world finally began to fade into a vivid hue and livid array of sounds as Excella screamed for my attention. Smirking and grabbing the hood of the cloak on Jill's body, I turned towards the eccentric woman dragging Jill's body along the dirt. As far as I was concerned, Jill would be broken again before being rebuilt into the right woman she should be within my existence.

If Jill so desired to return back to Chris, she would not part from me, without letting me have some fun first. In the midst of it all, I find myself however enthralled in having Ms. Valentine back so near, it makes me long for something I feel I had lost or left behind. Perhaps in this desire for guiding the world to its righteous path, this woman is a enigma of what one would call nostalgia.

oOo_oOo

"Where are we headed to."

"Africa. My..heh, excuse me..Our company is doing some research upon the remaining notes of your studies on the viruses." Though sitting courteously and properly, the smug smile upon Excella's lips only grew with the flush rosy hue of her cheeks whilst she stared at me. Shifting and leaning herself within her seat, I could see Excella's eyes wandering down along my body hungrily before cutting sharply to Jill who was propped against my shoulders to sit comfortably in her seat. Not only did this action keep Jill from escaping once she awoke, but it seemed to make Excella rather flustered, something I could not help but find amusing and as well bemuse me while I had to endure such a flight.

Glancing down to Jill as I could hear her muffling in her sleep, it seemed that on subconscious was always running and constantly preparing her for various situations.

'_How we are alike.'_

"Albert, why is she here!" Screeched Excella while huffing with eyes glaring at Jill. I could tell this woman did not rather enjoy the company of Ms. Valentine, though, why I never cared to bother with.

"I am the only one perfect to be by your side when the human race evolves. To be your Queen! You'r-"

"Enough! Granted I commend your enthusiasm, I rather not have you waking Ms. Valentine and giving us a hard time on our flight."

Turning my attention elsewhere rather than to Excella whom I knew to be pouting and sulking, and Irving who was perhaps in awe before trying to comfort Excella. I again was thankful for the fact I wore sunglasses; these two people were essential to my vision, but were a very annoying variable. And it is a good thing variables are always removed from an equation one way or another.

Starring again within my arms, I could see Jill's dry lips contort to form faint inaudible words; however, it was unexpected for this woman to curl so meekly closer to my body.

Now it was my turn to be in a bit of awe, as I knew Ms. Valentine to be a strong woman, but perhaps each strength did have a weakness, and while her subconscious may have prevented her from many ailments, it seemed while in sleep it was her biggest weakness. What dream caused her to curl to me, her enemy so tenderly in hopes of being comforted; more so…Why was I so flustered to his unorthodox choice of action from Jill?

Hand reaching slowly to touch those silken strands of chocolaty hair, I thankfully regained some sense, though with help from Excella as she called to me. My hand slowly curled into a fist rather and again I forced myself to turn my attention away from Ms. Valentine.

"Albert, again I ask why she is here? What significance can she offer us?" This time in a more calm and rather logical sounding voice, Excella glanced to me with arms folded and eyes sharp. In silence, Irving observed waiting for my answer as his expression seemed to hold curious patience wishing to hear my retort as he pursed his thin lips shifting in his seat. The sound of the jet's engine roaring in a gentle hum along the warm colored sky joined in the silent taunt of awaiting my response.

Sighing and shifting to prop my left hand upon the chairs arm rest before cupping my chin rubbing the stubble of facial hair that began to grow, I pondered again 'why'?

"Albe-"

"She will become my soldier." I interrupted silencing the haughty Italian woman as it was enough of a plausible answer for her to accept rather than feel threatened for having lost her position by my side. What wills this woman to believe such silly thoughts, I shall never know but, in the end I do desire to prove her ideals wrong.

Smirking satisfied with the reaction and acceptance of the given response, I settled to lean back in the chair inhaling slowly before glancing to Jill again. Eyes narrowing, I knew this moment of peace for her would not last longer, indeed she would become a soldier for me, one way or another, already I progressed with experiments. Subjects Excella, Irving, and myself have tested on have shown such positive results only to wither away only seconds later. However, Jill may prove to be more useful and more resilient than these common humans. After all, if I remember correctly, Jill survived the Raccoon city outbreak and my dear Nemesis.

'_Nemesis..wait-'_

Again leaning into my chair and rubbing fingers along my chin, memories resurfaced in my mind, piercing and becoming a catalyst to my already devious thoughts; Ms. Valentine seemed to have something different or significant about her, she had to. No human could just so easily be righteous so swiftly even if lucky, something just had to be different, something only I could see or understand would be within this woman.

oOo_oOo

Stepping down the stairs of the private plane and onto the metallic flooring installed within the building my shaded eyes scanned around the reminiscent scenery before me. Walls so large and concave, metal mixing with the natural rock, my vision only aided by the flickering luminescent lights; my hands clutched subconsciously to Jill as she remained asleep still.

I can not recall too much from the long flight since I allowed myself to rest in hopes that my subordinates Excella and Irving would be at least helpful in the slightest aspect of watching over Jill even if she was asleep. Rest was something futile but unfortunately required still of my somewhat human-like body, so nonetheless, I welcomed rest while I knew I had the opportunity. Dreams are few and faint in my world and mind, what is there to dream for when I have all that I need, the rest is only patience.

The only reality I can recognize is the woman in my arms asleep, for how long though, I am not sure.

Heels kicking against the echoing corridors with swift steps, my subordinates and I made our way from the planes drop off walk way and towards a pair of sliding mechanical doors as they sighed before opening in our presence. The cave like structure of the building appeared so discreet hidden within the mountains away from the curious eyes of the villagers within the nearing towns and cities. Excella grinned so proudly to the building she owned yet I knew we were both in old Umbrella territory, the data I and fellow workers would collect within this vicinity reverberated silently within my minds memory set.

"So what're ya going to do with her Albert?" Came Irving's heavily northern accented voice which sounded so child-like.

"She needs medical attention, she has gone long without it, and I must admit. I am surprised at how well Ms. Valentine has been keeping herself sustained so properly."

Indeed, a normal human would have been just suffering too much and wallowing in their pain whereas Ms. Valentine seemed to move as if she only sprained her ankle. Of course, this only fed my theory of Jill being different. Again I could feel something tugging at me telling me there was something within this woman so different from others.

"I think she needs to be disposed of." Chortled Excella in a growling purr as she brushed past me giving a small bump of her hips against mine as her perfume began to filter within the air in a fast osmosis.

With a shift in her posture and her hips pushing out to the right, Excella tugged a card key from her purse before sliding it down the doors digital slot. A beep resonating and doors again opening this time, I was introduced to the interior of a simple and dull hued elevator illuminated with a pair a small circular lights. Awaiting for Excella and Irving to step in, I soon followed smirking inwardly to the grim frown on Excella's face as she caught sight of Jill being cradled.

"I swear Albert, you better watch over her and tend to her needs lest I throw her out without your consent." Seethed Excella's words from her plump lips as I figured she choose to address Jill as if she were some wild animal I found on the side of the road. Her manicured nails poking the button within the elevator to light guiding us down to the medical floor.

Glancing to the corner of my eyes I however saw Irving starring intently to Jill, his hand reaching out to touch faintly at a few locks of her chocolaty hair. It seemed that the meek male was still interested in this woman; however I could not allow such curiosities to grow, Jill is mine to handle.

"Irving, I would appreciate it if you did not touch Ms. Valentine."

"Oh! S-sorry Albert."

Huffing another annoyed sigh, Excella pursed her lips smacking them to further her irritation.

"I do not understand what is so special about her. But you better keep her away from me and from my goals."

Thankfully the elevator leveled itself as the doors at this moment opened revealing the hallway to what I assumed to be the medical floor with its white iridescent theme. Excella seemed to always have good questions to ask which I felt never had to be properly answered, if the woman was a researcher, perhaps she should use such skills to find her answers.

"You are a researcher, find a way to understand."

Ignoring Excella and Irving, leaving them to remain in the elevators as the doors closed muffling Excella's shrill voice, I could not help but grin again in merriment to another's misfortune.

Walking down the corridor accompanied by my own foot steps, I caught sight of white medical doors with automated programming to open and close upon the sensory of a person. Workers clothed in medical attire wandered with files and instruments in their hands, I could only assume some of the vials laid about the counters were administered to the local people within the villages as experiments to see what results would be gained. Within this ant hill of medical and scientific progress, I finally was able to stop a passing worker since they already seemed themselves a bit preoccupied with my presence.

"She needs medical attention and monitoring."

"Yes sir!"

Purring in delight, finally things seemed to run smoothly arms folded coyly against my chest leaning back against the wall adjacent to the bed where Ms. Valentine would be attended to.

oOo_oOo

As moments passed and Jill's form laid battered and partially sewn together in parts where medical attention was carefully and professionally administered, her flesh was a array of colours from bruising and bandages; yet she still had an air about her of security, even if in rest.

However, the serene image of Ms. Valentine did not last long as her long lashes fluttered open slowly with brows furrowing and contorting into what I assumed to be pain as her blue irises strained to gain focus. Cutting to me sharply, I could feel a faint string of excitement coursing through my veins; that fiery and defiant glare of hers could just pierce the soul of a normal human being.

"What are you smirking at." Commanded Jill so firmly as she frowned moving to push herself to a sitting position causing her tough façade to falter before she huffed with a growl and only ignored the pain with a heavier frown raising to a upright position. How resilient she was to hold her ground even when in enemy territory, I could not help but feel my lips curl further before turning my back to her.

'_Never a dull moment when Jill is near to play.'_

And not much sooner had she proven my thoughts. In my moment of digression Ms. Valentine seized a scalpel and held the well edged tip to the nape of my neck centering it near the vertebrate, more so directed to the gel filled cavities of my spinal disc. A clever and well acknowledged one she was, again I can not help buy praise myself for having recruited her in the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team in the past.

"Jill, how naughty of you."

"Shut up." Seethed Jill in a growl pushing the blade further against my flesh, perhaps even piercing it, though I did not care again I could feel my blood rushing in elation once again. Ms. Valentine apparently had a knack for making men excited.

"Where am I."

"You are in Tricells Medical floor."

"Tricell?…Floor?"

"That's right, you are in a underground facility."

"What?" Jill relaxed her hand for a moment in hesitation and that I knew was my opportune trice. Bowing forwards and squatting to kick my leg out so swiftly, my heel glided with grace along the tiled medical floor; though to my surprise Ms. Valentine had proper reaction to jump, even if in a partial limp.

Despite her efforts to appear tough I could hear Jill's faint whimpers mixing with growls as she maneuvered in struggle with injury. How strong was this woman to show such resolve with the enemy standing in courage and defiance with a blade still in hand?

Again Ms. Valentine took the initiative to slowly circle around me with the scalpel held like a tactical blade; ready to swing at my hand.

Amusing her thoughts, my feet took slow and swift side steps to counter her circling, my left hand gliding along the medical tray brushing fingertips along the instrument with a sharp and precise needle and a cartridge I knew that was filled with anesthesia.

Walking slowly once again in rhythm with Ms. Valentine I decided to stop playing and rather than play cat and mouse take control of the situation while I knew I still had control over it, even if unbeknownst to Jill. Stepping forwards and causing the injured woman to jump slightly back in a curse, I could not help but chuckle at Ms. Valentines apparent paranoia. So again I stepped forwards as this time Jill took the incentive to attack rather than run. Lunging at me with a single sweep of her knife before jumping away, the fresh surgery Ms. Valentine experienced was taking its toll on her agility as a few noted stitches bleed from such tension on the body. Already she began to show signs of fatigue but still, Jill aimed to show me her defiance; and so with a rather quick turn of events, Ms. Valentine turned her blade and pivoted her heel rather swiftly darting out of the medical rooms double doors slipping into the conjoining medical facility. Workers gasping and jumping back in surprise as the injured woman made her way through threatening them a single worker saw it fit to hit a alarm . How irritating that they felt pushing a button would be so effective, now I was left with little time to have Ms. Valentine to myself before Excella would make her way here to see what the commotion was all about.

Eyes narrowing, I seethed a sigh through clenched teeth gritting them as I jumped ahead of Jill cutting her off and watching her crash into my chest. Her cries of anger and hands flailing with the scalpel, I had to dodge the blade quite often, thankful of my inhuman speed.

Pushing Jill forwards watching her stumble and fall forwards bracing herself rather sloppily, I again stepped near and grasped her hand clutching to the medical instrument firmly tugging her arm firmly while bracing my knee against her abdomen making her arm almost pop out of its socket earning a painful yelp from Ms. Valentines lips. Grasping the scalpel with a growl and tossing it aside angrily hearing the metal thud as the blade was firmly embedded into the wall. My hands found themselves sliding along Jills arms pinning her to the floor despite the fact some of the researchers were in the room, it seemed my small 'sensual' action made Jill flustered.

"Let me go Wesker!"

I found it rather cute and amusing that she would become so easily taunted in such a manner as well as interesting that in such a moment with the enemy her various defenses would be lowered. Still, Ms. Valentine needed to be detained even if she proved to be more amusing than Excella.

Hands slinking up along Ms. Valentines arms, my hands clamped firmly against her slender neck flexing my digits as Jill began to struggle for air, her hands clutching and clawing for my wrists writhing beneath me. Workers watching silently in awe or horror to my captives display, I had to prove my word was absolute and no one ever dare defy me.

Again flexing my hands to push the air out of Jill's windpipes, the injured womans movement became both erratic and slowly softening.

"Ugh! We..Wes-aagh! Wesker!"

Releasing Ms. Valentine with a smug smirk, Jill reached for her neck coughing and gasping for air desperately before glancing to me with a glare, though her eyes began to wander for any possible route for escape. But, that would never do; kneeling before she had any more of a chance to formulate any plans, I reached for the anesthesia hidden in my pocket pulling it out and pushing the blunt end to push any air left in the needle, out. Reaching with my left hand to cup Ms. Valentines chin and raise her head, I found my opportune moment when she gasped raising her hands to catch my hand allowing me to swiftly pierce Jill's neck pushing the needle into her vein releasing the anesthesia into her blood stream.

"Aah!"

Pulling the needle out with a purring grin and standing as Jill once again writhed in the sharp pain and pressure of the fluid in her veins, I saw Ms. Valentines animalistic behavior soften slowly before calming as she glanced to me with such a puzzled expression. Removing my glasses momentarily wishing to see her pained face contort into a submissive one freely thrilled me in a contentment reaching quickly in a fluid dance like motion to catch her. My arm hooking around her slender waist caught her before she would collide with the hard floor, my eyes scanning along her face and bloody bandaged body before covering my eyes with my sunglasses again rising to my feet gazing to the scared researchers.

"Back to work."

Cradling the sleeping Jill in my arms, Excella as I had predicted made her way into the research/ medical facility glaring and fussing over the alarm being sounded, her voice loud and haughty.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Albert, granted I am sure you were in good control of whatever mess occurred here but, Tricell is still my company please control that heathen of a _thing_."

"This _thing_ will one day serve us. I would not underestimate her, Excella."

Turning swiftly from Excella, the vain Italian woman decided to follow after growling in distaste to my constant influence of keeping Jill near. It would be such a waste to let such a woman go; so why not utilize her for something one way or another. Perhaps a brainwashing or like my once dear friend Birkin, massive experiment on her, I am sure she could take the abuse.

Kicking the swinging double doors open and walking back into the infirmary, heels clicked behind me as I suppose Excella decided to supervise me; though I am sure it had more reason to do with the woman being insecure about her status with me.

Settling Ms. Valentine down onto a medical bed before wheeling the bed into a secure private medical room, Excella decided now to slide her card into the doors input slot before tapping in a code once and for all locking the door so only personal with security cards could only gain access. Taking the opportune moment of Jill sleep as a chance to get some blood samples I rose my hand curling my index finger beckoning Excella near.

"Albert?"

"Get some blood vials and a syringe, we are going to do some blood work and sampling on Ms. Valentine to see how healthy and stable her body is."

"Of course." Came a purr from Excella grinning in delight to perhaps having some chance to have field work done with someone whom she enjoyed the company of.

As Excella was gone, my eyes wandered to Jill's neck as some bruising began to show from our little scuffle previously. To let this woman go would be a foolish choice indeed. Standing with perfect timing as Excella returned with a wheeled medical instrument table, I removed my gloves before switching to medical rubber gloves taking a cotton ball and unscrewing the bottle of peroxide. Dabbing the ball of cotton then with the alcohol my eyes again wandered in search for the best blood. Perhaps it was a bit…fiendish of me but again my eyes befell Jill's neck and with a Cheshire grin I began dabbing the moist cotton ball along the curve of Ms. Valentines slender neck. Of course, Excella caught on and began to give a chortle of her own attaching the vial to the syringe and handing it to me. Piercing Jill's neck with the needle, a smirk found its way to my lips in the unconscious flinch on her face and in my own self victory of being able to locate the vein. Pulling back and grasping the knob to pull back and vacuum the blood from her veins, the deep red almost black colour of Ms. Valentines blood made my hear race in anticipation of what we would find. Of course I knew Jill from R.P.D. and S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, but this would allow me to delve deeper into this womans body and DNA structure.

Pulling the needle out and cleaning the wound, I offered the syringe to Excella whom was well acknowledged to remove the vial and place it gently on a rag upon the medical tray. Applying a bit of pressure to the needle sized wound, again Jill's brows furrowed in response.

'_Her mind is very active.'_

This would perhaps become a problem in the future. Rising from where Jill laid, I removed my gloves before tossing them upon the table and grasping my black leather gloves before turning towards Excella, however my eyes focused on the vial of blood.

"Are there cameras in this room."

"Yes."

"Good, then we can monitor as we go along."

"Albert, what do you plan to do with this woman, what exactly can she offer us."

"All of our answers will come as we go on, I never make a mistake, I only make plans and eventually everything will fall into place."

Taking the vial and walking out of the room, I brushed past Excella whom only watched me with a glare of confusion on her face and faint blush on her cheeks.

"Not everything goes according to plan, Wesker."

Whispered Excella perhaps in thought I would not hear.

"No, but not every plan is meant to go as plotted."

Catching her gasp and then the turn of wheels from the medical tray, the sound of Excella's heels clicked louder and louder as she approached me, a grin plastered on her face with her hips swaying in a seductive manner walking past me and to the swinging doors. Walking out and into the main medical building, Excella approached the sealed automatic doors glancing over her shoulder to me raising a slender brow. I could not help but chuckle and grin at how this woman was so sure if anything about her sexuality. Perhaps if I were a normal human male, by now I would have succumbed to her seduction, but Jill was too much in my mind. Glancing down to my hand and the blood vial, it was warm and filled with Ms. Valentines blood, and I could not help but make sure the short journey to the testing facility would be a safe one. Her blood was important and I knew she would not disappoint me, Ms. Valentine rarely ever did.

oOo_oOo

All right~! Aorry for the long moment of time before releasing this chapter! I have been so damn busy..wghvbopervblehbnoarnblr It sucks. Hahahah But I apologize if it is not as quite as good, I tried to work on it almost every day from since posting chap. 3 so…yeah…I apologize. I hope you guys enjoyed it though~! R&R


End file.
